You are welcome to stay
by KDesai
Summary: Alec has a habit of sleep walking. One night he ends near Magnus's apartment which will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I am back with new multi chapter malec fic. This is an AU with modern setting. Hope you guys like the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus stretched his arms to remove the kinks from his body. He had been sitting for last five hours straight as he was working on his new project. Being a fashion designer wasn't an easy job. Two years back after getting graduated he came into New York city looking for a job. His best friend Raphael knew a famous designer in town, Luke Garroway so he arranged a meeting for him

Magnus showed his designs and Luke was so much impressed that he instantly hired him as his assistant. Now at the age of twenty five Magnus was already popular in fashion world. He stayed alone in an apartment with his cat. Magnus was bisexual and had couple of affairs but none of them lasted for long. He always thought one day he will meet his true love.

The designer sighed as he doodled in his sketchbook and looked at the time. It was already getting late and he was hungry. With the Finals at Pixel Magnus had to come up with best designs and submit his work to Luke. The pressure was too much and he hoped to come out with his best. He stared at the costume on the mannequin and bit his lips. Nothing felt right

Magnus thought of calling it a day as his energy was almost down to zero level. He packed his things and soon locked the office. On the way home he picked up his dinner and couple of beer cans.

"Heelllooo I am back!" Magnus unlocked the door to his house "Where are you my sweet little devil?" he looked around to see a small ball of grey fur come running towards him. Magnus smiled as he picked up his cat and scratched his ears "How are you Chairman meow? I missed you so much" the cat happily purred against his owners hand

"I am so tired and hungry" said Magnus and the cat pawed at his chest "I know you are hungry too. Lets eat together" he looked at his hall and frowned "First I think we should open the windows to let some cool air in" Magnus walked towards the window and pulled the curtain apart

Magnus slid open the window and took a deep breath when the cool air hit his face. He always loved cold night breezes. It relaxed his sore muscles and gave peace to his mind. He stood there for couple of minutes and was about to turn back when he spotted a young man below standing opposite to his building. His apartment was in second floor so he could clearly see his features from above

Magnus thought he forgot to breathe for few seconds. The guy was insanely handsome. He looked just as tall as him with dark chocolate hair. His brows were furrowed cutely as he stared into something ahead. His lips were slightly apart and Magnus felt the urge to see how they looked if he was standing close to him

The designer stared at the beauty for few more minutes and wondered why wasn't the guy moving. What was he doing in this cold night wearing only Tshirt and pants. It was like he had become a statue. He shrugged thinking maybe he was waiting for someone...girlfriend/ boyfriend who knew. But then again it was late night and he couldn't see anybody. His stomach growled along with Chairman Meow's loud purring and Magnus laughed "I am coming"

Magnus was just about to turn away from the window when his eyes fell on the two shadows that was lurking behind the young man. His eyes widened when he saw one of the shadow held a knife in his hand and was slowly walking towards him. Oh my God...they are going to attack him. Magnus thought should he call the cops? But that would take too much time. Should he go down and save him? But what if they are some kind of dangerous criminals and have guns

Before Magnus could form any other plan, to his horror one of the guy attacked the young man from behind with his knife. Adrenalin rushed inside Magnus's body and he made a mad dash outside his house. He had to save the guy. There was no way he was going to let him get hurt

When Magnus reached down the young man was on the ground curled up in a small ball as the two men were viciously kicking at his side and asking for money. It seemed they were muggers

"Hey! Stop!" Magnus yelled at the men "Leave him alone. I have already called the cops! They will be here any minute"

Magnus's lie worked as he saw the two men had a scared look on their faces. He was glad to see them stumbling back to the dark alley where they had come from before. Magnus ran towards the guy who was still on the ground. He hunched down and slowly placed his hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?"

The young man whimpered and flinched away from the touch. Magnus kept a distance and spoke softly "Take it easy okay. I am not going to hurt you" The guy then slowly looked up and uncurled himself. Magnus was shocked when he finally saw the damage done "Jesus...you are hurt" he saw there was a long cut on his side temple and one on the left arm which was bleeding. He could also see footprints on his light blue Tshirt "Look you need a doctor. Can you stand up. Let me help you"

The guy had a panic look on his face. His breathing quickened as he tried to get away from Magnus. His big scared and frantic eyes were searching for someone who wasn't there at the moment. He didn't know what was going on and why was his whole body aching. His head was sending waves of pain as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He faintly heard the stranger calling out to him before his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he promptly passed out on the ground

Magnus's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the guy fell unconscious "No no no...don't do this to me. Oh God...what should I do?" his shaky hands hovered over the body "Call the cops or ambulance? If I call the cops then there will be tons of paper work to follow which I cannot afford with my new project on line...ambulance ride doesn't seem necessary...okay okay...I will take you to my house and call Catarina. She's a good doctor and my friend" Magnus rambled to himself and pulled out his cell. He called his neighbour Raphael and explained the situation. His best friend came down within two minutes to help. Magnus was glad no one saw them carrying an unconscious guy to his apartment. Laying him on the couch Magnus called Catarina and asked her to come immediately

"Hmm...there is no ID on him" Raphael said while he checked the pockets "You will have to wait until he wakes up" Magnus nodded "Thank you Raphael" his friend waved his hand in dismissal "No problem my friend. Just take care of him. He looks like he belongs to good family" with that he exited through the door "Call me anytime if you need help"

"Sure and thanks again" Magnus looked at the young man his couch and sighed. What had he gotten himself into. His friend Catarina arrived after twenty minutes and took care of his injuries "Magnus I have bandaged his head and arm but I think he's ribs are badly hurt, not broken but he will have difficulty in moving for a week"

Magnus nodded and felt guilty. He should have reached sooner to him "Thank you Catarina. You came in such short notice"

"It's my job Magnus. Don't thank me. Though I should ask who is this man?" the doctor asked raising her eyebrows. Magnus then told what happened an hour ago "I hope he wakes up soon so I can send him back home safely. I am sure his family must be worried sick for him"

"Yeah. He will most probably wake up in the morning. You did good Magnus...he was lucky you were there tonight. I shall leave now. Do call me if you need me again. I have prescribed some medicines for him. Make sure he gets them" Catarina explained and left the apartment

Magnus rubbed his temple and plopped down on a chair "I guess the saying goes right...all beautiful things are dangerous. You better not be connected to some kind of criminal gang...are you a serial killer? No no...you are too cute to kill someone" he laughed lightly staring at the sleeping man and whispered "Who are you?"

 **Please leave a review and do tell me how was it :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thanks to all who have read fav and followed this story. Thanks for lovely reviews. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Isabelle Lightwood aka Izzy glanced at the main door for hundredth time. Her elder brother Alexander Lightwood aka Alec was missing since last night and it was kiling her inside. She bit her nails and paced around the hall. This wasn't suppose to happen. She and her adopted brother Jace Wayland had made a promise to themselves that they would take care of Alec.

Izzy remembered how two years ago Alec was kicked out of the house because their parents found out he was gay. Alec had been devastated but the day he stepped out of the house, Jace and Izzy too packed their bags. They moved to New York city where the three siblings took admission in college. Alec was in final year while his two younger siblings were freshers. The trio did many part time jobs from which they use to pay fees for their college and save enough money to pay the rent of their apartment

Since childhood Alec had a habit of sleep walking. It never use to be a problem as he always walked around the house. Their mother Maryse Lightwood had build a upper lock on the door just to be on safe side so Alec wouldn't be able to get out of the house.

Things changed after they shifted to New York. A month later Alec had sleep walked out of the house. Jace and Izzy were gone to their friend's birthday party where they got a call from a neighbour who was eating in a restaurant. They spotted Alec and thought he was behaving oddly. The neighbour said he was standing outside and staring into space. The two younger siblings immediately came at the restaurant and saw Alec nearly getting hit by a car. From that day on Jace and Izzy always looked out for their elder brother

The door opened and Izzy jumped on her spot. She saw Jace was alone and her worry doubled "Where's Alec?" Jace shook his head "I couldn't find him Izzy. I look everywhere. I asked all the people in this area and buildings but no one ever saw him"

Tears freely rolled down from Izzy's eyes "Oh Jace... where could have he gone?" Jace ran his hand on his hair "I don't know Iz. Usually when Alec walks in his sleep, he comes back within an hour"

This was the only one good thing about Alec's sleep walking. He always walked back to his apartment in an hour. But this time the whole night had passed and there was no sign of Alec "I am scared Jace. What if something bad has happened to him?"

"We should not wait any longer. Come on...lets report to the cops" said Jace already going for his apartment keys. Izzy nodded wiping her tears. Just when they locked their apartment Jace's cell vibrated in his pocket. He frowned when he saw it was from unknown number "Hello?...Alec!?"

MAGNUS'S APARTMENT

Alec shifted in his sleep, hands going at his mid section where he was feeling itchy. Eyeballs moved rapidly under his closed eyes as the pain was now slowly making it's note on his arm and head. He let out a groan and slowly blinked his eyes open

Magnus slept on the chair whole night. He feared what if his guest would wake up in the middle of the night alone and panic on seeing himself in a stranger's house. What if he needed something. He was still injured and Magnus wanted to make sure he took proper rest.

A groan from the couch woke the designer from his restless sleep. He immediately stood beside the young man "Hey take it easy okay. Doctor said it's going to hurt for a while"

Alec was wide awake on hearing unfamiliar voice. He quickly tried to get up but doubled over as his ribs screamed in protest. With a scared look on his face and hoarse voice he looked at Magnus "Where am I? Who are you?"

Magnus held his both hands up in surrender "Calm down. My name is Magnus Bane. This is my house. You are safe" Alec didn't know why but his heart wanted to believe the man. He looked at his surroundings "I don't understand...how did I get here?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion "You don't remember?" Alec shook his head and looked at the bandages "Why am I hurt?"

Magnus was even more confused but he started telling his night tale "You were attacked by two muggers. If I hadn't been there last night then a hospital trip was confirmed for you or maybe worse. I saved you from them and then me and my friend brought you here. I also called a doctor for you. She took care of your injuries. You really don't remember last night?"

Alec gaped at the older man. He looked down again to see his bandages. Realization hit him like tons of bricks "Night! I was...Oh God...I did it again..."

"What did you do?"

Alec got up from the couch and wrapped an arm around his mid section to ease some pain "I need to call my brother Jace and...Izzy! They must be getting so worried" Magnus took a step towards Alec "Hey don't panic. I will give you my cell but then you have to tell me what's going on"

Alec gave a small nod and Magnus pulled out his cell. He unlocked the screen and passed it to the younger man. Alec turned around and dialled Jace's number "Jace?"

"Alec!? Good heavens! Where are you? Are you alright? Do you even know how much worried we are? Izzy is being crying for hours!" Jace yelled clutching the phone tightly. Izzy ran towards Jace eager to know about her brother's whereabouts

"I am fine Jace...ah could you come and get me" Alec said hesitantly. He was still hurting and he needed help. Jace anger melted when he heard Alec's pained voice "Alec? Are you hurt?"

"Look I will tell you everything when you get here. Please just come here"

"Yeah sure Alec. Just tell me where are you"

"Ah...where is your house?" Alec turned and asked Magnus who rolled his eyes "May I?" he pointed at his cell and Alec gave the cell back. Magnus then told where he lived and hung up the call "Okay now comes your story telling part. Will you tell me who are you and what were you doing at late night alone outside my house. Speak!"

Alec took a deep breath and grimaced "I...I have a habit of sleep walking"

"What?" Magnus stared at the young man "You walk in your sleep?" Alec nodded "I am sorry for all the trouble. I usually reach my apartment within an hour but like you said...I was attacked so..."

Magnus looked shocked for few seconds. Now the picture was lot cleared for him. No wonder the guy looked so dazed last night. He was sleeping. The cute guy was actually sleeping with his open eyes. Magnus never had to deal with a person who had this kind of problem "I am sorry. I didn't know"

"It's alright. I forget next morning what I do or where I go during my walk. Anyways...thank you for saving my life. My name is Alexander Lightwood. You can call me Alec"

Magnus smiled thinking his name is as beautiful as his face "Magnus Bane and you are welcome. My friend has prescribed some meds for you. If you want you can take a second opinion"

Alec shook his head "I am fine. My brother is coming to pick me. He will be here soon" Magnus was going to ask more when the door bell rang. He unlocked the door only to be pushed aside by a worried looking boy and a anxious girl "Alec?"

Magnus saw them running towards Alec and have a small group hug. The two showered Alec with tons of questions and the girl even cried as she hugged him again. Alec then said what happened last night and got lectured by the two younger ones. Alec said 'I am fine' for fiftieth time and turned to face Magnus. His cheeks turned red when he saw the older man was staring at him with amused expression "Magnus this is my brother Jace and my sister Izzy. They are doing finals at Colton college"

Izzy wiped her tears and then suddenly squeaked out loud "Magnus? Magnus Bane? The most popular fashion designer! Oh my God...I am your biggest fan"

Magnus smiled "I am glad you like my work" Izzy reached out to give a handshake "Like? I love your work! By the way thank you so much for taking care of Alec last night"

"Yeah thank you Magnus" said Jace

Magnus waved his hand "I am glad your brother is safe" he looked at Alec who eyes were fixed on him. They gazed into each other's eyes for few seconds until Jace cleared his throat and Izzy giggled "We should leave"

Alec blinked his eyes and waved a bye at Magnus "Thank you"

"You are welcome Alexander"

Alec felt his legs were glued on the floor. They were just disobeying them. They didn't want to move and leave Magnus's house. Why did he feel this way. It was a long time since he felt this way. He wanted to stay for a while. But then Izzy gave a pull and he reluctantly walked with his siblings.

Magnus nearly reached out to stop Alec but he kept himself strong and closed the door. Suddenly the apartment felt empty. It looked incomplete. It looked incomplete without Alec. Magnus picked up chairman meow and pursed his lips "He was so cute chairman meow. I wanted to know more about him" the next second the designer realised something and he cursed out loud "Shit! I don't have his number"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jace poured water into the glass and picked up Alec's meds. He walked towards his brother and gave him painkillers. After that he helped Alec to lay back down and Izzy pulled the blanket up to Alec's chest and made sure it's ends were tucked in properly. The eldest sibling noticed his brother and sister were awfully quiet.

A sharp pang of guilt was building in Alec's chest. He caused trouble to them. He was the elder brother here who was suppose to look after his siblings. It was his responsibility. Already they had struggled enough with him since last two years and now they have to deal with his sleep walking problem. Alec's heart ached and the corner of his eyes shone with tears "I am sorry" he said in a low voice

Jace froze and Izzy looked at his brother in shock "Alec what are you saying sorry for?" Alec gulped down the heavy lump in his throat "I am nothing but trouble. You both have showed so much support and I... Listen If you both want to go back to Dad's..."

"Don't complete that sentence Alec" Jace pointed his finger "You are not trouble to us. You are our brother. If anyone should be sorry it's us"

"Jace?"

lzzy nodded "Jace is right. We know you walk out of the house in your sleep. We should have been more careful. If anything would have happened to you then..." Alec winced when he got up but gave a small smile and hugged his sister "Hey...I am fine okay. All in one piece. Please don't cry. I hate seeing tears in your eyes"

"The rule applies on you too bro" said Jace and joined in group hug. Alec smiled and placed a soft kiss on both Jace and Izzy's head "We love you Alec. Don't ever forget that"

"I too love you both so much but I really need to breath right now" Alec chuckled lightly but then bit his lower lip to ride out the pain in his chest

Jace and Izzy quickly pulled away and apologized "You take rest Alec. Call if you need anything" Alec caught Jace's wrist "What about my job?"

"I have already called at the library Alec. I told them you will take one week leave" Jace explained and Alec nodded. Izzy slowly pushed back his brother "You just relax and heal. Don't worry too much"

When Jace and Izzy left Alec closed his eyes. A moment later and to his surprise Magnus's face appeared infront of him. Unconsciously Alec smiled to himself thinking about his saviour. Magnus had the most amazing eyes his ever seen before. He was very touched by the concern and worry he saw in them for him. He was wearing simple dark blue shirt with black trousers yet the guy looked like he could kill someone with his charming looks. He saved his life and took care of him whole night. Who does that for a stranger? That proves Magnus truly has a big heart. The young man wished he could meet him again

Alec snapped his eyes open. A dread pooled inhis stomach. What was he thinking. Why would Magnus want to meet him again when he caused him so much trouble. He also knows you sleep walk at nights. Who would want to stay with you. He is a popular designer and you are just a librarian. You too are from two different worlds. This was just not ppssible. Alec sighed and closed his eyes again. Maybe his dreams will allow him to be with Magnus.

ONE WEEK LATER

Magnus had submitted his work to Luke but this time he wasn't able to give his best. Reason being the young man whom he rescued a week before. Magnus couldn't get Alec's face out of his view. He saw him in pencil, eraser, sketchbook, work desk and sometimes even in one of the mannequin. The designer was a mess. He cursed himself again and again for not getting Alec's number. He couldn't even remember which college his brother and sister were and to top it all he accidentally deleted Jace's number.

Magnus was in his lowest mood today. After getting last warning from Luke he decided to take his work at home. Maybe being near chairman meow would help him concentrate. He walked near well lit but almost empty parking lot to get his car when he heard a distinct sound of someone crying. It was low but since no one was there he could hear it clearly "Hello? Who is it?"

When he got no response, curiosity made Magnus's legs move towards the source of the sound. Behind a pillar Magnus heard the voice grow louder and he slowly peeked to his side. He saw someone was standing, his back facing him. The man was talking while he cried "Excuse me. Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

The man didn't turn so Magnus frowned and took a step forward and faced him. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw the person was none other than Alec. Magnus welcomed the unexpected but long waited happiness that rushed inside his body. A broad smile appeared on his face and he had to force himself not to lift his hands and take the young man in his arms. Alec looked so adorable in his long sleeve Tshirt and loose pyjamas

Magnus's happy bubble bursted when Alec let out a soft whimper. Looking at Alec's dazed look and slightly parted lips, the older man knew he was sleep walking. This time though it was slightly different as few soft words escaped from Alec's mouth. The designer leaned in closer to listen "Max...sorry...don't leave me...my fault..Max"

Magnus was shocked. For a moment he thought Alec was awake "Alexander?" he called out softly but he saw the young man was now silently crying and it broke his heart. Who was this max? Why was Alec crying for him? Was he Alec's boyfriend? Did he leave him? Maybe that's why he is crying. Magnus felt his heart was squashed by two large beefy hands. Jealously hit his every nerves and his jaw tightened. After hearing another guy's name from Alec's mouth, he felt this was very well end of a relationship which never had begun on the first place and now never will

The designer gulped down the heavy lump and took a deep breath. He couldn't do this now. He cannot be selfish and think about him. Right now his first priority was to make sure Alec reaches home safetly. A shiver ran down his spine thinking if Alec would get into trouble like last time.

Magnus looked at Alec

Okay now he had a problem. What was he suppose to do? Should he shake Alec and wake him up or should he yell his name? What if it needs more than a yell...ah slap maybe? What if he panics? How will he calm him down? Magnus rubbed his face. Damn he should have asked his brother how to wake him up. Alec hicupped next to him and it ached even more in Magnus's heart.

Suddenly Alec started walking. Magnus's eyes widened "Where are you going? Alexander?" he saw the younger man didn't react to his call and kept walking. Magnus then remembered Alec saying he goes back to his apartment after the walk.

Magnus followed Alec keeping an close eye on him. He wanted to make sure the sleep walker reached home safely without getting into trouble. He watched how the younger man robotically walked through the streets and towards his house. The designer laughed at the irony when he found out that Alec lived only three blocks away from his office. Magnus saw Alec push open his front door and enter in. He debated whether to should follow him or not. Alec was back in his home safely so he could now go. Right?

Magnus stepped in the house

Maybe first he will see if Alec's actually alright. Leaving now would be rude. Magnus saw the apartment was small, less decorated and too hot to live. The first thing he did was to open the windows and let fresh cool air in. He wondered where Alec's brother and sister had gone. His eyes then fell on the young man who was now sleeping on the couch. Magnus picked up the blanket that was lying on the floor. He covered Alec with the blanket, a sad smile appeared on his face when he saw his cheeks were still wet with tears.

"Who are you?"

A voice made Magnus turn around to see Jace and Izzy standing at the entrance "Magnus? What are you doing here?" asked a confused looking Izzy.

"He was sleep walking near my office. I didn't know what to do so I followwd him here..I just wanted to make sure he reaches home safely"

Izzy sighed in relief "Thank you so much Magnus. I went to check on him and saw an empty bed. We went out looking for him"

Jace crossed the distance and peeked through Magnus who was blocking his view "Is he alright? When did he come back?" Magnus pursed his lips "Yeah he looks fine. We arrived ten minutes back but..."

"But what?"

"I know it's none of my business but Alexander was crying today...he was repeating a name..ah Max I think. If you don't mind me asking...who is Max? Magnus asked hesitantly

Jace and Izzy shared a look. Magnus saw them get tense and he regretted asking them about Max. Whoever was this Max person, he surely had an impact on these three siblings. Izzy gave a small nod to Jace who glanced at his sleeping brother and whispered "Max was our younger brother. He...he died at the age of four"

Magnus stood shell shocked. He was definitely not ready for this news. He never thought Max would be Alec's brother and that too a dead one "I am so sorry. What happened?"

"Magnus? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

A voice behind Magnus caught his attention and he did a about turn to see Alec standing right infront of him "Ah..Hi?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Suuuuuper duuuuper thanks for reading. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec shifted in his sleep when he heard voices. Someone was talking in whispers next to him. He cracked his eyes open to see Jace and Izzy having a conversation with someone. And that's when Alec heard the voice he could never forget in his life. It had to be him. He was hundred percent sure the voice belonged to Magnus

But what was Magnus doing here?

No one noticed Alec got up from the couch and talk in his sleepy voice "Magnus? Is that you? What are you doing here?" The older man turned around and Alec felt butterflies in his stomach. Was he dreaming or Magnus was actually standing infront of him?

Magnus smiled and waved his hand awkwardly "Ah..Hi?" Alec looked at his siblings so Jace spoke to clear his confusion "You were sleep walking near Magnus's office. He brought you back here"

"Actually Alexander himself walked back here. I followed him just to make sure he didn't fall into trouble" explained Magnus looking at Alec

Oh no..not again Alec thought and ducked his head down in shame. Why did he have to meet Magnus this way. Why couldn't they meet like normal humans do in a bus, cafe or park. Magnus must be thinking I am nothing but weak and troubled guy who always needs help. With some effort Alec raised his head "I am sorry"

Magnus frowned at the younger man. He didn't miss the regret and shame in those beautiful hazel green eyes. There was so much dept and sadness in them. Even without knowing Magnus could tell the guy had suffered a lot in his life. He wished he could tell him how badly he wanted to meet him "Please don't apologise. It's not your fault"

"Yeah Alec. It's not your fault. We should be thankful to Magnus for looking out for you" said Jace and Izzy nodded "It would be great if we could do anything for you Magnus"

Magnus looked directly at Alec "Actually there is one thing I want"

"Name it" said Jace

Magnus's heart was running like a runner in Olympics. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to do this now. This should be the right time to ask "Ah...if there isn't any problem then...can we go out for a dinner tomorrow night" his eyes fixed on Alec

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Magnus rolled his eyes at the two different 'what's' and waited for Alec to respond

Alec was surprised for five seconds...

he was shocked for next ten seconds...

and now he froze to the spot. Magnus...the Magnus Bane asked him out on a dinner. This cannot be true. This had to be a dream. How can he get so lucky.

Jace grinned and Izzy smiled. Both the siblings showed a thumps up to Magnus who grinned back at them. Phew! Atleast they are okay with this. But the designer was waiting for Alec's decision. He saw the young man was simply standing there with zero expression. He was confused whether it was a yes or no from Alec's side "Alexander? You didn't answer me?"

Alec blinked and came back to real world. He glanced at his brother and sister who were making signs to him and jumping in air with excitement. Alec shook his head at them and faced Magnus. He spoke in a low and shy voice "Yeah dinner sounds fine"

A broad smile appeared on Magnus's face "Perfect. I will pick you up at eight. Goodnight Alexander. See you tomorrow" he left saying his goodbyes

Jace and Izzy ran towards Alec and hugged him "I am so happy for you" said Izzy "Magnus is a nice guy. He's gonna keep you so happy"

Alec pulled back and laughed "Easy there tigress. It's just a small dinner" Jace scoffed "Oh please I can already hear wedding bells"

The older brother blushed at Jace's words and smacked his arm "Shut up Jace!" Izzy too joined Alec and said "Yeah shut up Jace...for tomorrow night Alec needs only one advice"

"What's that Iz"

Izzy backtracked "Be safe and use condoms!" she said mischievously and ran out of the hall giggling. Alec's eyes widened and he ran behind his sister "You shameless brat!" Jace laughed out loud and joined them

NEXT DAY AT EIGHT

Magnus took Alec to one of the most expensive restaurant in town and ordered the specials of the day along with red wine. Alec was overwhelmed by the gesture. He had never got a chance to go in fancy restaurant after he left his parent's house. This was the type of restaurant where the cost of coffee was equal to the cost of his daily bus ride to the library.

Magnus was looking stunning in his black suit. He hair glittered in red stripes and nails polished with black paint. Alec thought even standing a mile away, anyone would be able to detect the aroma of his high priced cologne. He felt little dizzy as the smell reached his nostrils

Magnus stared at the young man who seated opposite of him. Alec wore grey button down shirt with black trousers and a watch on his wrist. This was one of the many things that the designer loved about Alec. He was simple and down to earth. No ego or show off. Magnus could tell Alec was nervous or going to have nervous breakdown because he was repeating four things from the moment they sat on their table.

made eye contact with Magnus...

give a small smile...

blush crimson...

turn away to look at his surroundings...

Magnus found it so cute and wanted to look at the young man forever but he started a conversation to ease some of his tension "Do you get paid?" Alec stopped at the second stage of smiling and asked "Paid?"

"For blushing" said Magnus leaning a little "You should totally charge people if they want to see you blush" Alec laughed lightly as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. He figeted with the table napkin. Magnus hovered his hand over Alec's and looked at him, silently asking if this was okay. When he got a small nod from the young man he placed his hand over his "Don't be so nervous. It's just a dinner"

Alec nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down "It's too expensive and I don't have enough..." he drawled off "I am sorry. This was not you expected right?"

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand "Alexander you don't have to worry about that. I am paying. Remember I brought you here" he saw a hurt look on Alec's face "Hey...I am not trying to show my money...I did all this for you Alexander...I wanted it be special for you...I want you to enjoy this evening so we can meet again"

Alec nodded "I am sorry...maybe I am overreacting" Magnus shook his head "I apologise. I should have asked you if you were comfortable with this"

"No I am sorry"

"Alexander I am sorry"

"Magnus"

"Alexander"

They stared at each other and then burst into laughter. A minute later waiter came with their order. Alec's stomach growled at the mouth watering dishes "Wow. It's been a while since I ate this" Magnus raised his eyebrows in question and Alec regretted the words came out of his mouth "I..I mean it looks great"

Magnus smiled lovingly "I am glad you liked it. I was afraid you wouldn't like my choice" Alec waved his hand towards the food on the table "Are you kidding? This looks delicious"

"Hmm...just like they say...a way to man's heart is through food" said Magnus as he took a bite

"Are you trying to impress me with food?"

"Is it working?"

Alec smiled. His mind was doing a belle dance and he tried hard not to show but the blush was being so stubborn that it never left his face "Yea...Yeah I am enjoying myself"

"Feeling is mutual Alexander"

Magnus and Alec ate dinner and talked about their likes and dislikes. Alec was having the best night of his life and never wanted it to end. After dinner was over both were walking down the street with Magnus enjoying the cool breeze and a handsome man's company beside him. He didn't miss how every few seconds Alec would look at him and turn his head away blushing.

Oh Good Lord..he's going to ruin me with his blush

"My apartment is not far away from here. A coffee?" asked Magnus as he opened the door of his car for Alec. He saw the young man hesitated for a moment but then a shy smile appeared on his face "Sure"

There was a reason Alec agreed to Magnus's offer. He really liked Magnus. A lot actually. He was sweet and caring. He cared about him and Alec could tell the older guy also seemed to be interested in him. But before they could continue or even start a relationship, Magnus had to know about his past. He had to know about his parents...about Max. After coffee it will be decided whether Magnus wants to continue or this will be the last time he ever sees him again

 **Sorry I know you guys wanted to know Alec's past but didn't want to rush into that conversation. I mean you don't say your background story at the start of a date/dinner right. Hope you guys don't mind. Next chapter Alec will talk about Max. Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus pushed open the door to his house "Welcome Alexander. This is my home sweet home" Alec smiled as he bit his lower lips "Magnus I have been here before. Remember you saved my life"

Magnus hummed and slid opened his window "If you put it that way then I will never stop asking favours from you" he said halfheartedly but Alec was too busy staring at Magnus's back side that he didn't answer the older man. How can someone have wealth with good health. Magnus was perfect in every way.

Magnus caught Alec staring at him intently and raised his eyebrows "Like what you see?" Alec felt the now so familiar blush creep on his face "No..."

"No?"

"Yes! I mean yeah...you are nice"

Alec may have blinked once or twice because with the third blink Magnus stood right infront him leaving only one arm distance between them. His heart was hammering in his chest when his eyes slowly fell on Magnus's lips. The designer leaned in bit closer and whispered in his husky voice which made Alec shiver on the spot "I think you are nice too Alexander"

Alec was glad Magnus backed away to make coffee as he slumped down on the couch. He took deep breaths to calm his anxiety down. It would be very embarrassing if he melted into puddle infront of the older man

"You didn't tell me about your job. Where do you work?" Magnus's voice came from the kitchen and suddenly Alec felt the ground shift beneath him. He was literally pulled from a room of positive thoughts and pushed into a negative one. He felt suffocated even though the window was letting fresh air in. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead and Alec wiped them with his hands

Magnus entered in the hall with two mugs of coffee and set the tray on the table "You didn't answer..." he cut off his words as soon as he saw the panic look on Alec's face "Alexander? Are you alright?"

Alec looked at him with sadness and guilt filled eyes which left the older man confused "Magnus...I have to tell you something before we...before we continue with...us" Magnus down sat beside the young man and held his right hand in his "Take a deep breath and relax for few seconds. I am right here. I will listen to you"

Alec did what he was told and spoke after a while "Magnus.."

"Before you start let me make one thing clear Alexander. I like you...I really like you a lot. Whatever you say nothing is going to change the way I feel about you" said Magnus as he squeezed Alec's hand in support

Alec nodded unable to stop the tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes "I...I had a younger brother Max. He was the youngest and most pampered in our family. Max and I were very close to each other. Dad always was busy with his business clients and Mom had her own job. Whenever they use to go out for functions, it was me who had to babysit my younger siblings" he stopped to look at Magnus who never left his eye contact "What happened?"

Alec's voice grew heavy "I was ten years old Jace and Izzy were seven and Max was...four. One day our parents had gone to attend a marriage and they left me in charge. I had done it many times before so they weren't worried for leaving us alone in the house for few hours"

"Your parents didn't hire a maid or a babysitter?" asked Magnus with a frown. How can anybody leave a ten year old to handle three kids on his own. Alec shook his head "Mom's job hours were over after we came back from school so she was there with us the whole time. I was left in charge only when my parents had to go out together"

Magnus nodded still not convinced "Alexander if you want to take a break.."

"I am fine...just want to get over with it" Alec saw Magnus give a small nod so he continued "We were watching cartoons on TV when Max jumped on the couch and demanded to play hide and seek. Jace and Izzy also got excited at the idea and they asked me to be the seeker. I told them to hide only in the hall and closed my eyes to start the count"

Magnus didn't want to hear the next part. Something terrible was going to happen in Alec's story and he knew it was going to end with Max's death

"After few rounds it was my turn again. I counted till twenty and started looking for them. Jace and Izzy were easily caught but...I couldn't find Max. I searched the hall so many times and asked Jace and Izzy if they knew where was Max hiding but they didn't. I decided to check the house. We had four bedrooms and three bathrooms so it was a huge house. We looked in each room but couldn't find him. I..I was so scared. Then...I heard a of sound crying coming from the store room which my mother strictly told us not to open at any circumstances. It didn't have a knob from outside. Once the door is closed you can only open it from inside..Max..he.."

"Oh my God...Max was inside the store room?" Magnus asked, his stomach clenched painfully thinking about that time and what Alec must have gone through. He saw the younger man was silently crying as tears dripped from his cheeks on his lap "I...I really tried to open the door Magnus...but it wouldn't budge...I asked him to turn the knob from inside but he kept crying and told me he didn't know how to turn the knob...Jace and Izzy also started crying beside me...I asked Jace to hurry and call Dad...the store room very small and had no windows. It was already stuffed with old unused household things.."

Magnus felt his own eyes wet "Alexander.."

"He kept calling out to me Magnus...he begged me to open the door...I couldn't do anything to help him...suddenly he stopped crying...there was silence at the other end...I yelled his name again and again but he didn't answer...he couldn't answer. He was suffocated by the lack of oxygen...he didn't make it" Alec hicupped as he caught his own front shirt feeling immense pressure on his heart. It hurt a lot to breathe

Alec felt the memories were playing live infront of his eyes. He saw how after two hours his parents came rushing into the house. How his Dad immediately called someone who broke down the door. How they were too late to save Max. How motionless his younger brother was when he was brought out of the room. How Jace and Izzy cries grew louder on seeing Max's unresponsive cold body. How his parent's one sentence changed his whole life "You should have been more careful Alec"

Magnus saw Alec was trembling as he spaced out for a moment "Alexander?" The younger man slowly looked at Magnus "It's my fault...I killed him...it's my fault" Magnus didn't hesitate and took the younger man into his arms "No Alexander...it's not your fault"

Alec tensed at first but Magnus's body was so warm and welcoming. He fisted his hands at the back of his shirt and buried himself into the older man's arms. He sobbed harder and repeated it was his fault that Max was dead. Magnus hushed him and tightened his hold "Calm down...it's okay..not your fault..let it out..I am here Alexander"

Magnus held Alec for long time. He didn't dare to shift even an inch. Alec needed this. He very well knew it wasn't Alec's fault that Max died under his watch. But the younger man still blamed himself even after so many years. It must have been so difficult for him to cope up with the fact that he couldn't save his brother.

Alec calmed down after a while and he realised Magnus was still holding him. He didn't want to leave his warm and comforting body. He wanted to stay like this forever. Alec sighed deeply and reluctantly pulled away "I am sorry" he sniffed

Magnus wiped Alec's tears with his thumb "Don't say sorry. This is not your fault" Alec frowned at the older man "How can you say that Magnus? I couldn't save my brother! He was my responsibility...I failed him"

"A responsibility you shouldn't be given on the first place! You were ten Alexander and it was not fair to you that you were suppose to take care of three kids when you yourself needed to be taken care of" Magnus talked firmly "If you want to blame anyone...then I say it's your parent's fault. They had no right to leave you four kids alone in the house without an adult's supervision"

"Magnus.."

"You have to let go Alexander. It was an accident. I know it's hard but you cannot consider yourself guilty for the crime you haven't committed"

Fresh tears fell down from Alec's eyes "I miss him so much" Magnus hugged Alec again and rubbed his shoulder blades "I know you do. I am not saying you to forget Max but don't remember him with guilt in your heart. Remember him as your brother with love"

Alec pulled back and nodded "Thank you Magnus for being so understanding" The older man smiled broadly "I meant what I said before. There's nothing going to change the way I feel about you. I..."

Before Magnus could continue Alec cut his words off "There's more"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Loooovely dooovely thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"There's more?"

Alec nodded wiping his tears "After Max's death I started...walking in my sleep. I use to roam around in the house and sometimes play with Max's toys. Jace and Izzy freaked out the night they found me playing and talking alone in the hall. Next day my parents found out and they took me to a therapist"

Magnus rubbed Alec's hand with his thumb. He wanted to show his support and tell him how brave he was "Therapist didn't help?" Alec pressed his lips together "It did...like I don't do it every night...only when I'm exhausted or stressed...but it still happens"

"It's alright Alexander. It's not like you're committing a crime or something besides you look adorable in your sleep" Magnus smiled to lighten the mood. Alec returned his smile and continued "As years went by my sleep walking didn't bother anyone because I use to do it only in my house. Jace and Izzy were very supportive. They always looked out for me. Then on my twentieth birthday my father found out I'm...gay and he was so mad. He said either I marry a girl or leave his house"

"I can't believe a father would say that to his son" Magnus didn't even try to hide the anger he was feeling towards Alec's father. This was so unfair to him.

"I couldn't marry a girl so I left his house. Jace fought with Dad but he wasn't able to convince him. He and Izzy decided to leave the house with me. We came to this city"

Magnus mentally thanked the two siblings for their support "You're lucky to have them Alexander"

"It's funny you know since I'm the big brother, it should be me who have to take care of them but in my case.." Alec drawled off ducking his head down. Magnus's heart broke seeing the young man in pain. Alec didn't deserve this pain. He deserved the whole world's happiness

"Our first days were really bad with no food or a place to stay. We did many nightshift jobs for money. I have an Aunt who lives here. She let us stay for a while until we rented a place to live. There was too much stress and pressure. I hated seeing Jace and Izzy suffer because of me. After eight months we had moved in our rented apartment. It was end of our first year and Max's death aniversary when I sleep walked out of the house. I think it's the stress that triggers the walk..not sure yet. I don't remember what happened but Jace said I almost got hit by a car"

"Oh God"

"Anyways now I work in kids library"

Magnus narrowed his eyes "Alexander you are a graduate man. You could easily get a high salary job then why are you working in a library?"

"Max loved books. Every night I use to read to him before he went to sleep. The place where I work is kid's library. Many kids come and read story books for hours. I love watching them...they remind me of Max. There's this one kid Jamie who is a replica of Max...I love spending time with him..he's very naughty though... you know what he did one time..." Alec stopped at mid sentence when he noticed Magnus was staring at him with amused expression "Sorry...you must be getting bored"

Magnus waved his hand off "No ways Alexander. I like this side of yours. You should smile more and I would love to meet Jamie one day"

Alec stared at the man for a while. Magnus was wonderful person. I don't deserve him "Magnus I'm guy with lot of problems. Are you sure this is what you want" Alec asked hesitantly and Magnus hummed in response "You're right Alexander. You do have issues..."

Alec's face fell and Magnus could see how hurt he looked "You do have issues but from now on these issues are mine. Let me tell you Alexander there is nothing wrong with you. So what if you sleep walk...so what if you are gay...so what if you have low budget income...money is not important. It doesn't make you who you are. You are perfect and beautiful in every way. I like your dressing style. I like how you still wear a watch when people nowadays use their phones to check time. I like the way you shy and blush. So there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. If anyone thinks otherwise they will have to talk to my fist first"

Alec's face lit up with a broad smile "Are you for real or I'm dreaming" Magnus laughed and the sound went straight to Alec's heart. Suddenly everthing was perfect in his life and it was all because of the man infront of him "Thank you"

"I don't know whether this will work between us but I definitely want to give it a try. That is if you are willing to" said Magnus

Alec slowly squeezed their intertwined fingers "I do want to. What about you? I am sure you must have less dramatic childhood than mine"

Magnus chuckled lightly "You can say that. I was born with a silver spoon and my parents never really had any problem with my sexuality. I came in this city because I wanted to do something for myself. I love art and fashion. Colours always attracted me so here I'm today"

Alec smiled and looked at his watch "It's getting late and if you don't want Jace to march right in your house then I better get going" he stood up straightening his shirt

"You didn't even touch your coffee. Stay for a while" Magnus gave him his best puppy look and Alec's heart skipped a beat "I..should..Jace..will"

"Rekax Alexander I am just kidding. We can always meet tomorrow"

Alec blushed as he scratched at the back of his head. What should he do now? Say bye and leave? Should he kiss him? No no that would be too awkward. This was just a dinner not a date or was it? What if he thinks I am desperate which I am totally not. Okay a little desperate to taste Magnus's soft plump lips. Maybe I should kiss him on his hand. Yeah that will look lot decent.

Alec was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realise Magnus coming closer and place a soft kiss on his cheeks "Goodnight Alexander" The young man felt giddy inside and all he could do was wave his hand and leave the house

Magnus sighed happily "You're special Alexander. I think this will work between us"

NEXT DAY

There was a knock at the door and Izzy closed her books. She was surprised to see Magnus standing at the entrance "Hi"

"Magnus? What're you doing here?" Izzy made way for Magnus to enter and saw Jace coming out of his room "Magnus? Didn't Alec tell you he's gone to one of his library kid's birthday party?"

"I know Jace and that's why it's the perfect time to talk... about Alexander" said Magnus looking at the two siblings. Jace's confused look matched Izzy's "What about him?"

"Yesterday after dinner Alexander talked about his parents and...Max. I cannot do much as far as his parents are concerned but I did some research on sleep walking and would love to help him" Magnus finished and waited for their reaction

Izzy grinned at the older man "I knew you care for him. He couldn't stop blushing for hours after he came back from the dinner" Magnus was glad to hear that. Atleast he could bring a smile on Alec's face

Jace sat on the chair and ran a hand on his hair "It's no use Magnus. Alec is very stubborn. He's refusing to go to a therapist and I don't think we can force him"

"That's okay. It's not compulsory to see a therapist. We can help Alexander by using some easy methods" said Magnus

"What methods Magnus?" asked Izzy

"I talked to a doctor who is a very good friend of mine. She said Alec could do Yoga early morning which will help in reducing stress. We can have a sleep scheduled for him. If he gets enough sleep it won't trigger the walk. Every night we can place a bell at the main entrance so whenever Alexander walks in his sleep, you will wake up at the sound of the bell or maybe it will wake Alec. Catarina said we can..."

"Wow...you really did some homework on this" Jace said feeling impressed by the designer "Thanks Magnus no one has ever shown such concern for Alec before"

"I do like him and I'm worried for him when he sleep walks out of the house. It's too dangerous out there. We all saw what happened one week back"

Izzy nodded "Well we are ready to help if you can convince him. He is very sensitive guy Magnus. He thinks through his heart not mind. We have tried so many times before but he never listens to us" Jace agreed with his sister "Yeah convincing him is the difficult part. We don't need to make him feel weak or like he's trouble to us"

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure Alexander will listen to me" Magnus said with confidence and pulled out his cell and typed a message. A minute later he received a message and the designer smiled "Done! I'm having a date with Alexander tomorrow. I can talk to him after dinner"

"Sounds good" said Jace

"Thank you for letting me help him" Magnus hugged the two siblings. Izzy pulled back "We should thank you Magnus. I'm glad it was you that found Alec that night"

"Me too"

NEXT DAY

Magnus was getting ready for his date. He combed his hair adding a little glitter on the front. The designer was really nervous about talking to Alec. He feared if Alec misunderstood him. What if he thinks I am taking a pity on him and doing a charity work. He wondered why Alec was refusing a therapist. Maybe he will ask him when they meet tonight

Magnus's cell rang and he placed the bottle of glitter back on the dressing table "Hello"

"Magnus it's me Izzy" the girl said hurriedly

Magnus was on alert after hearing Izzy's frantic voice "Izzy? What is it? Are you alright?"

"Please come to our house now...it's about Alec"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! As promised I give you next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus pressed the elevator button a little harder than it was necessary. He was about to take the stairs to Alec's apartment when the elevator dinged. He rushed inside and pressed fifth floor. On the way up his mind was going through number of possibilities on what might have happened to Alec

Was he out sleep walking again and got hurt? No that couldn't be possible. It was way too early for him to sleep. Besides they did plan a date tonight. Maybe something happened at the library. What if he was fired? Alec would be devastated if he was asked to stay away from the kids.

Magnus took a deep breath to calm himself down. Maybe I am over reacting. Maybe Jace and Izzy were playing a prank on him. Did Alec know about this? The elevator dinged and slid open. Magnus quickly made his way to Alec's apartment and pressed the bell

When the door opened Magnus crunched his face as stinking smell hit his nostrils "What's this smell?" he asked Jace who had a tired look on his face "It's my big brother. Come in Magnus. Only you can convince Alec" Magnus was confused "Convince Alec? For what? I thought we were suppose to talk after dinner"

"I am not talking about that. Yesterday you know Alec went to a kid's birthday party right?" he got a nod from Magnus "Yeah so today he woke up with a stomach pain and then after half an hour later he puked his guts out. Alec hasn't been able to stop since then. He can't even keep water inside his stomach"

Magnus fought the urge to run towards Alec. Why was that the young man always had to suffer "Did you call a Doctor?" Jace nodded "It's a stomach bug. He needs to rest and drink fluids"

"What seems to be the problem then?"

Jace waved his hand what Magnus thought was Alec's bedroom "My big brother is being unreasonable. We are taking care of him but our college has arranged a camping program for two days and Alec is insisting we go. I can't leave him Magnus not when he is sick"

Magnus smiled inwardly. He was touched by the bonding these three Lightwoods share "When do you have to leave?"

Jace looked at his watch "In two hours. But it doesn't matter coz we are not going. Go tell Alec. He will listen to you" Magnus hummed "So if Alec was feeling okay then you would have gone?"

"Ofcourse. Why?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows "You were going to leave him alone when you know he walks in his sleep? I thought we agreed to help him"

Jace looked at Magnus in disbelief "Magnus we weren't going to leave him alone. He was going to stay in our Anunt's house for two days" The designer nodded feeling guilty "Sorry. Can I see him?"

"Yeah but tell him we are not leaving" Jace walked towards Alec's room. Magnus followed but then his heart broke on the sight that greeted him.

Alec was huddled under a heavy blanket and had curled himself on his side. Izzy was running her hand on Alec's back in comforting manner who's eyes were closed but Magnus could clearly see he was in pain. The older man winced when he heard a groan escape from Alec's mouth "Oh Alexander. You look worse"

Alec cracked open his eyes when he heard a new voice. He saw Magnus was standing a feet away from his bed "Magnus? What are you doing here?"

Before Magnus could reply Izzy spoke "I called him Alec. You were not listening to us so.." Alec slowly got up with some help from his sister "I am fine. Magnus...I was going to call you to cancel our date but Izzy took away my phone" he glared at his sister

"You were in no position to make a call. I did it for you"

"You called him back here! There was no need to trouble him" Alec clutched his stomach to ride out the pain

Magnus spoke in between "It's alright" he took two more steps and sat down beside Alec "How many times should I tell you Alexander. You are no trouble to anyone" Izzy rolled her eyes "Get use to it Magnus. He never listens...anyways the main point is Alec is asking us to go on camping trip. Please tell my big brother it's not happening"

"Izzy you both have already paid for the trip. Don't cancel because of me. I will be fine" Alec looked at his brother "Jace come on"

Izzy sighed "No! Magnus I am going to make some soup. I hope you knock some sense into him" she got up from the bed only to stop by Magnus "You are going but...to pack your bags"

"What? No!"

"What? Yeah No ways!"

Alec was in pain but still a small grin appeared on his face. Atleast Magnus was on his side "Thank you. See even he thinks I will be fine on my own" Magnus turned to face the young man "I am not finished Alexander. I said them to go pack their bags because I will stay with you for two days"

"What?!" Alec was the one who yelled this time but regretted it next instant. His stomach cramps were getting worse. He fisted his sheets and took a deep breath "Magnus you don't have to do this"

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's arm "You are right. I don't have to do this... I want to do this" Alec stared at the older man. Never in his dreams did Alec think he would meet someone as caring as Magnus. He mentally said 'Touchwood' so he wouldn't jinx himself "But what about your work?"

"I have already submitted my designs to my boss. He loved it so much that he gave me a week off" Magnus then looked at the two younger siblings "So? Any trust issues with me? You know I will take care of him right?" Jace looked at his sister silently asking what they should do. Izzy thought for a moment. Magnus did care about Alec. It would be safe to leave him under his care "Yeah if you stay with him then it's fine" Jace too nodded "Please take care of him and do keep us informed"

Alec shook his head "Remind me..who is the eldest between us?" Magnus laughed but then his tone was serious "Every four hours. I promise. Now go or else you will be late" he got up to remove his coat "Alexander you just lay and rest. I will make soup for you"

"You will need help in finding the things in kitchen"

Magnus shrugged "All kitchens are the same. How hard can it be to find salt and sugar" he winked and gave a smile

"Sorry for ruining our date"

"Nothing is important than your health Alexander. Get well soon and we will have many more dates together"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Magnus walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. It took some while but he eventually found salt and sugar. Jace and Izzy said their goodbyes. Magnus was ready with soup and a glass of water. He slowly pushed open the door with his legs and smiled when he saw Alec had fallen asleep. A second later he saw the young man's face was pinched in pain, head moving from side to side. Magnus quickly made his way and placed the tray on the side table. He crouched down beside Alec and placed his hand on his forehead. Alec seemed to relax under his touch but continued to shift in discomfort

Magnus felt Alec's skin was warm to touch "Don't worry Alexander. I am going to take care of you"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you to all fanta fabulous readers. It really means a lot. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus rushed towards the bathroom and found a washcloth. He ran it under the cold water tap and wrung extra water out. He didn't even pause for a second and headed to his patient. The older man crouched down beside Alec and placed the wash cloth on his forehead.

Alec shivered a little crunching his face and he saw the familiar face with his half open eyes "Mag..nus?" he blindly reached out with his hand and Magnus grasped it immediately "I am right here Alexander. You are burning up. This will help okay"

Alec closed his eyes who looked a pale and exhausted under the sheen of sweat. He shifted to his side again, cloth falling off his head "It...hurts so...bad" Magnus nodded and held the cloth back "I can understand but can you drink some soup? I can give you your meds"

Alec whimpered and shook his head "I will...throw up" Magnus tugged at the blanket "You won't throw up. We have to get your fever down. I can't give you meds on empty stomach...please?"

Alec didn't reply for few seconds before giving a reluctant nod. He pushed himself up "Please only four spoons" Magnus handed the bowl with a smile "Thank you" he saw the young man grudgingly drink exact four spoon before he gave back the bowl. Magnus then gave Alec his meds who looked like was going to throw up any second. The designer thought of a distraction "Who is your favourite actor? "

Alec wrapped his arm around his mid section and took a breath "Huh? Nicolas cage" Magnus clapped his hands "Oh good! I have some latest news on him...you know in his next movie is going to be a astronaut and..." he babbled on for few minutes as he laid Alec back down and placed the cloth on his forehead. It didn't take long for the young man to fall asleep hearing the soft and comforting voice. Magnus was glad Alec was able to keep the soup and his meds down

Magnus's happiness was cut short when an hour later Alec suddenly bolted upright and threw up his stomach contents in a small bucket that was kept beside him. Alec heaved short breaths and coughed while Magnus ran his hand on his back

This routine continued whole night. Alec woke up to puke and Magnus made sure he drank atleast half glass of water so he wouldn't get dehydrated. He switched wet cloths in between to keep Alec's fever down. It was only in the morning that Alec was able to get some sleep. He was beyond exhausted from the throwing up and his stomach muscles felt like it were being ripped into two. Magnus had changed the sheets and cleaned the bucket. He too was tired from not sleeping whole night but after looking at Alec's relaxed features, it was all worth it

Magnus was cleaning the vessels in the kitchen when he heard a sound. It was coming from Alec's room. He left the vessels in the sink and hurried his steps. When Magnus entered in the room he saw Alec was mumbling something in his sleep. For a second he thought Alec was going to sleep walk but suddenly he heard a name "Max! Don't leave me Max...I am sorry"

Magnus's eyes widened. Alec was dreaming about Max. He could see how the young man had tightly clenched his hands on the sheets, small whimpers and shivers accompanying him. His heart ached for Alec and he took two quick steps "Sshh...it's okay...you are okay...calm down" Magnus held Alec's fisted hand in his and slowly rubbed his thumb "Alexander please calm down...you are just dreaming"

"Max...I am sorry" Alec's eyes flew open with these words on his lips. He panted heavily as cold sweat covered his body. He felt a pressure on his shoulder, finally eyes falling on the man infront of him "Magnus.."

"It's just me...you are okay Alexander" Magnus's voice was again soft but worry the glistened his eyes. The weight of all too real experience waved through Alec and he threw himself on Magnus and sank into his arms. Relief flowing in his body as he realised this was real world...with Magnus. Alec rested his forehead on the older man's shoulder, eased his heavy breaths and calmed his racing heart

Magnus gentlly ran his hand between Alec's shoulder blades and kept murmuring gentle words "Just breathe Alexander. You are okay. Everthing is just fine" It took a while for Alec to get his bearings and realize he was hugging Magnus. Even though he didn't want to leave Magnus's warm body, Alec pulled back with shy and a hint of embarrassment "I am sorry"

Magnus brushed Alec's sweat bangs off his forehead. He was glad atleast his fever had broke "Don't be sorry. How are you feeling?" Alec nodded "Stomach still hurts a little but it's better than yesterday"

Magnus smiled in relief "That's good Alexander. Would you like to take a shower? I will fix something light for you" he made space for Alec and helped him get out of the bed. Alec swayed a little and Magnus held him by his arm "You okay?"

"Yeah...just a little dizzy" Alec blinked his eyes to clear his vision

"Let me help you to the bathroom and don't lock the door. I will be right in the hall. Yell of you need anything" Magnus received a nod from Alec and he guided him to the bathroom. He placed a fresh pair of Alec's clothes on the side table that he pulled out from the cupboard and left the room

Alec stood in the middle of the bathroom and stared at his reflection on the mirror. He looked worse with pale skin, dark circles that decorated under his eyes and god he smelled but then...

none of these mattered to Magnus.

Alec smiled at the name. Magnus was here. He was here all night and took care of him. A warm sensation filled his body and he felt overwhelmed. They had just met few days back but it connection between them was indescribable. He felt safe and wanted. Magnus was special in every way. Never in his life Alec thought he would meet someone who cared about him inspite of inner struggles. His feelings towards Magnus grew ten times stronger than before. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Alec took a warm shower and got dressed up

Magnus was arranging the plates when Alec walked in looking much better than last night "You look good Alexander. I made toast and orange juice" Alec nodded and sat down at the table "Thank you Magnus"

Magnus took a seat beside Alec "You are welcome. I am glad you are feeling better" he took a bite of toast "So who's birthday party did you go?"

"Jamie. I think there was something in the pie that got me"

Magnus raised his eyebrows "A pie? Don't think a single pie could do such harm"

"It will if you have eight of them" Alec said with a blush. He bit his lower lip and smiled sheepishly

"Eight?!"

"I couldn't say no to Jamie. It was his birthday"

Magnus stared at Alec for few seconds but then burst into laughter "Next time give the kid two presents and eat only one pie" Alec laughed but then he grimaced as light pain shot in his stomach. He slowly ate half slice of toast and drank the juice "That's all I can have"

"It's a good start. I will give your next dose" Magnus got up drinking his juice. Alec then watched TV for couple of hours before he fell asleep on the couch. Magnus called Jace and updated on Alec's health.

The day went on with Alec throwing up only twice. He stomach aches were not bothering him that much now. He ate salad and half cup boiled vegetables fir lunch. Magnus was busy whole day with cooking laundry and taking care of Alec. When night came Magnus made him baked potatoes with carrot soup. This time Alec was able to eat in more quantity

Magnus gave Alec his last dose of meds for the day and put him to bed. The designer was so exhausted after not being able to sleep more than thirty two hours. His body ached in different places and he stifled a yawn. He saw Alec had fallen in deep sleep as soft snores could be heard from the bed. Magnus then walked out of the room and laid down on the couch. His eyes fell on the wall clock that was showing ten past fifteen. I will just rest for few minutes then go check on Alec, thought Magnus and closed his heavy and tired eyes

Magnus jerked on the couch and blinked couple of times. Did he fall asleep? What if Alec needed help? Did he call him? His eyes moved to check the time "Oh shoot!" the clock read three in the morning. Magnus quickly got up from the couch and literally ran to check on Alec

Magnus's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the bed was empty. He ran to the bathroom and found it empty too "No no no no...please tell me you didn't go out"

Magnus ran to check the entrance. His fear was confirmed when he saw the door was half open "Oh Alexander...where did you go?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends. A biiiigggiiieee thanks to all my awesome readers. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus stood speechless for three long minutes before panic thoughts raided his mind. His chest heaved short breaths. Alec had sleep walked out of the house. He had taken a responsibility to look after the young man but he failed "Damn you Magnus Bane! How can you be so stupid. Why did you oversleep" He cursed himself again and again, a deep guilt forming in his heart. A new fear washed over Magnus when he thought about the night Alec got hurt. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Alec. He needed to find him. Soon!

Magnus started pacing around the hall "Okay okay calm down Magnus. Think...just think for a second. Ah...okay yeah...Alec is out...usually he comes back on his own...maybe he'll come back.. ..but then I don't know how long it's been since he walked out...should I call Jace" he stopped pacing "No no those two fierce protective pair will kill me!"

"I can't sit here and wait for Alexander to return. What if he needs help? What if it's been more than an hour and he's in trouble" Magnus made a decision and wore his coat and shoes. He was just about to step out of the house when another thought crossed his mind. What if Alec comes back when he's not here. Someone has to stay at the house to inform him. The designer came up with a solution and fished out his phone. He dialled a number "Pick up Raphael...please pick up"

After five rings finally Magnus heard his friend's voice "Hello? Magnus?" Raphael answered in his sleepy voice "Do you know what time it is?"

Magnus rolled his eyes "I exactly know what time it is Raphael but I need your help" Raphael sat upright and yawned "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but Alec is sleep walking again" Magnus said it in one go and Raphael was confused "Wait..Is Alec the same guy you have been talking about 24/7?"

"Yes! Can you please come at his place. I need you please" Magnus voice was so desperate that Raphael threw his covers away "Hey take it easy Magnus. Text me Alec's address and I'll be there as soon as possible" The designer sighed in relief "Hurry"

Magnus peeked through the corridor for hundredth time. It had been twenty minutes since he woke up but still there was no sign of Alec. Every second that passed it felt like a hammer being slammed to his chest. How could he be so careless. I should have set an alarm or maybe tie Alec to himself, thought Magnus. He knew it was ridiculous idea but right now he just couldn't think straight

When Raphael came, Magnus told him about the situation and asked him to stay in the house "Call me if Alec's back"

"Go! I'll be here" Raphael assured his friend. Magnus nodded and ran out of the house. He got inside his car and started his search. The designer had no idea where to look for Alec but he will keep driving until he finds him

Magnus hit the wheel with his hand in frustration. He was driving insanely for last thirty minutes but there was no success. He looked at his cell and cursed. Raphael still hadn't called him and that only confirmed Alec was not home yet. He gulped down the heavy lump in his throat but couldn't stop the tears from leaking "I am so sorry Alexander...so sorry...please be safe"

Suddenly a thought popped in his mind. He had looked everywhere but not his place. Alec once sleep walked near his house so there was a chance he might do it again. There was no harm in checking. Magnus pressed the accelerator pedal hard and drove to his apartment

Magnus reached near his building and hurriedly got out of the car. His frantic and desperate eyes searched for the young man who he cared the most. He looked around the corner, near the parking lot, near the building opposite to his but couldn't find Alec. Magnus heart and stomach clenched painfully. What was he suppose to do now. He had promised to Jace that he will take care of Alec. How will he face Jace and Izzy if anything happens to their brother. How will he face himself.

Magnus was walking back towards his car when he heard a yell. That voice...could it be...yes he was damn sure that voice belonged to Alec. Magnus's eyes widened with hope. The yell came from his building and he ran inside. Another shout and his heart started racing

Magnus's breath caught in his throat when he reached the small hallway inside. There infront of him was Alec who was down on the floor with his eyes closed. He was shaking and yelling at the four boys who had him surrounded. They were hovering and laughing at him. The scene made Magnus's blood boil. He raised his voice "Get away from him!"

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

Four boys around twenty laughed in the empty hallway, sharing adult jokes and drinking beers. One of the boy saw Alec walking inside their building with blank expression on his face "Look Ryan...someone's coming!"

Alec paddled inside Magnus's building with a book held tightly to his chest. The four boys shared a look and smiled at each other. It was time to have some fun. Alec was about to cross the four boys when a dark brown hair boy grabbed him by his arm "Hey where are you going?"

Alec jerked awake the moment his arm was grabbed. His eyes which were partially open before were wide enough to look at his surroundings. What's going on? Where was he? The other three boys strolled towards Alec and now he was surrounded by them "You didn't answer my friend? Where are you going?"

"This is our building...we've never seen you before" a boy with dark purple hair stepped closer who was as tall as Alec

Alec was still confused and dazed. His head was suddenly pounding and his body ached. What was happening. Why couldn't he remember? Magnus! Yes he was with Magnus. But what was he doing here...he tried to back away from the huddle but the tall boy who seemed to be the leader among them caught Alec by his collar and shoved him against the wall "Where are you going?"

Alec felt the wind knocked out of him as his head banged hard on the wall behind. He saw stars for few seconds and weakly struggled to get free but his strength betrayed him "Let go!" The two boys came and pinned Alec by his shoulders "What's the hurry. What do you got here?" he snatched the book from Alec's hand

The boy laughed out loud "What's this? Bed time story book? What are you five?" Alec glared at the boy "Give it back!"

A punch to his gut was the answer given to Alec. He doubled over as a blinding pain flared up to his already sore stomach. Alec coughed gasping for air but before he could take a breath second punch was driven by the boy standing on his left. Alec fell on the floor as his eyes watered due to pain "Stop! Please give me...my book"

The boys laughed and mocked Alec about the book until they heard a loud and angry voice "Get away from him!"

PRESENT

Magnus ran towards the group and pulled the boys away from Alec "Are you crazy? Get away from him! How dare you hurt him?"

Ryan recognised Magnus as they stayed in the same building "Mr Bane...he's a thief! He came to steal...we stopped him" he lied so Magnus wouldn't complain about them to their parents

"Shut up!" roared Magnus "Don't lie Ryan. This man is my friend and he's not a thief. He has a problem of sleep walking you idiots!"

The four boys glanced at each other feeling embarrassed and guilty "We're sorry Mr Bane. Please don't tell our parents"

"Give me that book and get back to your houses. I'll talk to you later. Go!" Magnus raised his voice and saw the four boys running towards the elevator. He turned around to see Alec who was still on the floor

Magnus gently placed his hand on Alec's shoulder and his heart broke when the young man flinched away from his touch "It's me Alexander...Magnus" he said softly and showed Alec his book

Magnus assured Alec again and again that he was safe. After a minute Alec had calmed down and he looked up with his blurry eyes "Magnus?" The older man nodded "Magnus.." Alec said again as he cried openly, taking the book from Magnus's hand.

Magnus bit his own quivering lip and took the young man in his arms "I am so sorry Alexander...so sorry...it's all my fault" his phone vibrated and Magnus pulled out to see the caller

It was Jace

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Back with a new chapter. Thanks a million for reading this story. It really means a lot. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Magnus I'm fine" Alec said for...even he had forgot how many times he assured the older man that he was alright. Magnus was fussing over him since they entered his house. He asked Alec if he needed to see a doctor but the younger one denied. He kept apologising again and again but each time Alec said it was not his fault. He then called Raphael and informed him that Alec was found and was going to stay at his place for the night. Magnus disconnected Jace's call knowing the conversation was going to be a long one and right now his main priority was Alec

Magnus made the young man sit on the couch and wrapped an blanket around him. He then ran into the kitchen to make hot chocolate milk. When Magnus came with the milk he saw Alec had closed his eyes, head resting on the back of the couch. He slowly walked towards him "I brought you chocolate milk. Do you think you can drink some"

"Why are you doing this Magnus. I...don't deserve your attention" Alec didn't even open his eyes as the words came out of his mouth

Magnus gulped down the burn in his throat "Alexandra please drink this. We'll talk later" Alec straightened himself and winced a little. He took the mug from Magnus's hand and drank the hot milk which soothed his stomach "Thank you. It feels good"

Magnus smiled and he sat down beside Alec "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" The young man shook his head "I am fine"

Magnus saw from the little space between the blanket that Alec was still clutching the book. He didn't get a chance to see but he heard the boys say in the hallway that it was a kids book

Oh

"Is this Max's book?"

Alec nodded and pulled out the book to show it to the older man "It was his favourite. I took it with me when I moved out of my parent's house"

"Can I ask to one question?" Magnus asked hesitantly. Alec gave a small nod "Why are you against therapy? Don't get me wrong Alexander but I hate seeing you get hurt. This is the second time it happened in two weeks and before also Jace said you almost got hit by a car. It's too dangerous to walk in the night. If I hadn't come on time..."

Alec tightly wrapped the blanket around him "I can't go to therapy...I don't want to"

"But why?"

"Magnus..."

"Do you trust me Alexander?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me why?"

"Because they will make me forget Max"

"What?"

"In my last classes..the therapist asked me to forget the past..about Max and...forgive myself. She said I should move on..I don't want to forget him Magnus. How can I forget my little brother" Alec's eyes were again filled with tears

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Magnus wiped Alec's tears away "Please stop crying. Alexander not every therapist are the same"

Alec looked up with tearful eyes at the older man "I can't go...please don't make me. They will ask about Max and I can't go through it again" Magnus nodded in understanding. Alec's heart and mind was fragile from inside. He was still a ten year old boy who hasn't able to forgive himself for something he was not responsible for. The designer wasn't going to let him suffer though "Okay we'll not go for therapy but then let me help you"

"Help me?" Alec asked as he sniffed a bit too loudly and Magnus smiled. He pulled out his handkerchief, extending towards the young man who took it with a shy smile "You asked me why right? Well for starters I really like you Alexander and I don't want you to get hurt. You have no idea how freaked out I was an hour ago"

"I'm so..."

"If you say sorry one more time then I'll never let you in my house again"

Alec gaped at the older man with wide eyes

"Yeah so as I was saying...I've already talked to Jace and Izzy and done some research. There are simple methods we can try"

"Methods?"

Magnus nodded "From now on you'll have a sleep schedule and proper diet. I will call my friend who is a very talented doctor. She' will guide us and you can do yoga early mornings and evening walks also helps"

Alec was touched by Magnus's efforts. This was what he wanted all his life. Someone who understands him. Someone who doesn't judge him. Someone who lov..

"Alexander?"

"Magnus are you sure about this?" Alec said in a low voice

"Give it a try Alexander...for me...please?" Magnus's pleaded and Alec melted seeing the determination in his eyes "Yeah..yeah I'm willing to try Magnus. Whatever you say and.." suddenly Alec saw a twinkling pair of eyes that were peeking behind a chair "Magnus..I think there's someone back there" he pointed at the chair

Magnus was confused at first but then he heard a meow sound. A smile crept on his face "I totally forgot to introduce you to chairman meow. Hey buddy...come out. He's not going to hurt you"

Alec saw Magnus move at the back of the chair and pick up a grey chubby cat "You have a cat?" Magnus brought his cat next to the young man "He is my baby...my best pal chairman meow"

"Wow! Very unique name but he's so cute. Can I hold him"

Magnus nodded and gave the cat to Alec. He was surprised to see his cat purr happily in Alec's hands "He already likes you" Alec scratched behind the cat's ears "I like him too"

"Why don't you enjoy his company. I have a call to make" Magnus got a nod from Alec and he moved to his bedroom. He pulled out his cell and dialled Jace's number "It's me Magnus"

"Where's Alec? Something happened right? That's why you cut my call. Magnus if.."

"Relax Jace. Calm down" Magnus could hear Izzy's distinct voice, "Give me the damn phone Jace!"

"Alexander is fine. You can talk to him if you want" said Magnus. He heard Jace taking a sigh of relief "I will not lie to you Jace. Alec was sleep walking again"

"What!?"

"I'm sorry okay. Just hear me out and then you can yell all you want"

"We're listening. The phone is on speaker"

Magnus then narrated his story on what happened an hour ago. The two siblings didn't interrupt him and heard each and every word "He is fine now and just had a chocolate milk"

There was a silence at the other end of the call and Magnus thought maybe they were thinking new ways to kill him or maybe they will banish him from seeing Alec "Look I know you two are mad but..."

"Magnus No!" stopped Izzy "We're not mad..we should be thankful to you" Next it was Jace's voice that Magnus heard "You did a good job Magnus. We've no regrets about letting you take care of our brother"

Magnus was surprised at the reaction "You both are not mad?"

"Ofcourse not. Magnus we know you care about Alec and after tonight we seriously need to do something about it" said Izzy

Magnus smiled "I agree and we will. You two really scared the hell out of me" Jace scoffed "Yeah right. Like we could scare you. We'll be back by tomorrow evening. Thanks for everthing"

"You are welcome" Magnus said his goodbyes and walked back in the hall only to see Alec had fallen asleep on the couch with chairman meow on his lap. He stared at the young man who looked so adorable and cute in his sleep. Magnus brought an extra blanket from his room and sat down next to Alec. He picked up his cat from Alec's lap who wriggled away and ran into the kitchen

Magnus draped the extra blanket over them and interwined their hands "This time I'll not let go" he raised his free hand and slowly tilted Alec's head on his shoulder who hummed in his sleep and wrapped an arm around the older man's waist, snuggling closer. Magnus shivered when he felt Alec's warm breaths on his neck. He smiled and gave a light squeeze "Sleep well Alexander"

 **Next we'll see how far Magnus is successful in helping Alec. Please leave a review :-)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends! No matter how many times I say it's never going to be enough so THANK YOU so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Next morning Magnus dropped Alec to his house and said he would be back in an hour. Alec waved him bye and leaned against the door, smile never leaving his face. The young man had woke up to a warm body pressed up against him. He snuggled closer to Magnus and mumbled a Good morning. He heard a reply from the older man and that's when Alec jumped from the couch and started apologising. Magnus said he had the best sleep in his life and grinned when he saw Alec's cheeks turned a deep shade of red

Alec was feeling much better today and so he decided to make breakfast for Magnus. He made cheese omelette, chocolate chip muffins and orange juice. He set the table and rubbed his hands nervously on his pants. He hoped Magnus would like his cooking. Alec took a quick shower and got ready for the day. A bell to the door made his eyes lit up with happiness. He glanced at the table making sure everything was perfect and went to open the door

Magnus handed a fresh bouquet of white roses to Alec "These are for you" The young man accepted them with a broad smile "These are beautiful. Thanks"

"Hmmm...did you cook Alexander? Magnus sniffed taking in the delicious smell of muffins

Alec nodded with a shy "I made breakfast for you" Magnus was already walking towards the table as Alec closed the door "I am starving and this looks great. Shall we?"

Magnus and Alec ate in comfortable silence each men enjoying the presence of the other. Magnus felt happy and giddy inside. Alec made breakfast for him and damm the guy can cook. He had to keep himself from biting his fingers. This time the smile wasn't leaving his face and it meant something. It cannot be just friendship. Did Alec feel the same lo..

"Did you like it?"

Magnus blinked from his day dreaming and nodded "I must say Alexander. You have a god gift talent" he smirked when the blush was back on Alec's cheek "Don't spoil me with your blush. I'll never be able to leave your house"

"I don't mind" Alec blurted out and Magnus was slightly taken aback with Alec's sort of small confession. They stared at each other for several seconds until Alec's phone rang next to him. He reluctantly broke his gaze and answered his call "Oh Hi. Yeah I'm fine now...yes I'm coming...no tell Jamie I'll be there in half an hour"

Magnus took a bite to hide his disappointment "You are leaving?" Alec nodded "I've to be at library. Jamie has come to return the books and is asking for me"

Magnus hummed "Well if you feel fine then I won't stop you" Alec knew the older man was feeling bad that he had to leave. He too wanted to spend more time with him but he had to go "I'll come back early in the evening"

Magnus nodded sullenly "Okay but we'll have a discussion when Jace and Izzy are back" Alec rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He bend down and placed a kiss on Magnus's forehead "Bye" and walked out of the house

Magnus sat there shocked and little dazed on what just happened. Very slowly his shock turned into a broad smile "Bye Alexander" his fingers ghosted over the area where Alec gave a kiss. He definitely loved this side of the young man

Alec stepped into the elevator, leaned his head and closed his eyes. What the hell did he just do? Did he kiss Magnus? No it was not a kiss unless it's on the lips right? But he did kiss him on his forehead. Alec bit his lower lips. Why did he have to do that? What if Magnus didn't like it? "I'm such an idiot" He prayed and hoped to see Magnus when he returned from the library

EVENING

Alec was more than happy to see Magnus in the evening. Magnus smirked at him the moment he entered the house and Alec looked away with a blush. He then sat on the couch, Magnus joining him to his side while Jace took the chair. Izzy brought hot coffees and served it to the guys "Okay so how are we going to do this" she started the conversation

Magnus straightened himself "I called my doctor friend Catarina this morning and she made a list of things we can do"

"Like what?" asked Jace

"Everyday Alexander will have to go to sleep at ten...the room should be clean...windows are to be kept open to let fresh air in but curtains draped to prevent shiny lights in...he can have herbal tea before bed time made of chamomile flowers. It's acts as a mild sedative and relaxes your muscles"

The three Lightwood siblings were listening intently to Magnus who continued "Alexander should wake up at fix time too. Six in the morning" he looked at Alec who gave a nod "Then comes the morning yoga and evening walks. Catarina says don't try too things at same time so we'll start with sleep schedule and yoga"

Izzy clapped her hand in excitement "This is great Magnus. Right Alec? It's all simple ideas. We should definitely try them. I'll be incharge of his sleep timings" Jace agreed with his sister "I can do yoga with you in mornings"

"And I'll walk with you in evenings" said Magnus. Alec stared at the three, words being stuck in his throat. He felt like the luckiest person in the world. Jace and Izzy were his blood relative so they were close to his heart but Magnus? He was willing to help him every way possible. Magnus was special. 'Touchwood' Alec said mentally and spoke in general "Thank you"

FIRST WEEK

Magnus still had five days off so he decided to spend his time with Alec. Izzy made sure Alec went to sleep at ten and made him drink the herbal tea. Jace was there to wake him up for his morning yoga. Magnus brought few DVD's so they could watch and learn yoga. In evenings Alec walked with Magnus and they talked about whatever topic they had in mind bringing them a step closer to each other

That week Alec didn't sleep walk

SECOND WEEK

Magnus had to go back to his apartment and at work. He was again finding it hard to concentrate as his mind wandered around Alec. He still walked with Alec every evening and was glad the young man didn't sleep walk for ten days straight. Maybe their remedies were working.

It was Tuesday morning at five when Magnus got a frantic call from Izzy saying Alec had gone again. Just when Magnus threw his covers off, he heard Izzy's voice again "He's back! Oh Thank God! He's back Magnus"

That evening Magnus walked with Alec to his apartment where after having dinner together he suggested another way "How about we lock the front door"

"No!" Alec yelled, his eyes going wide, fear forming in them and Izzy ran to her brother "Hey it's okay Alec. We'll not lock the door" she looked at Magnus who was confused at Alec's sudden reaction "Am I missing something?"

Jace spoke on behalf of his brother "We tried that one year back. When one night Alec was trying to get out, he couldn't unlock the door and he screamed in his sleep. We woke up to see Alec in a panic state. He had woke himself up but was gasping for air and kept saying 'let me out'...just like Max"

Magnus was shocked after hearing Jace. He turned to look at Alec who had his eyes closed and hands fisted tightly "I feel suffocated knowing the door is locked. I can't breathe. I can feel what Max must have gone through that day. Please don't lock the door.I am sorry" Izzy hugged Alec by his side "Big brother it's not your fault. We are not locking the door okay. Promise" Alec looked at Magnus

"Promise Alexander" Magnus sighed sadly and knew one thing. This was not going to be easy mission. It was going to take lot of hardwork and patience to succeed. The designer took a deep breath. He will do this. No matter how hard or how many days it takes, he will never give up. Never.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends! Sorry for the wait. Please forgive me. Let's read the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Please Catarina you've to think of a way" Magnus pleaded to his friend. The doctor crossed her arms "I've given you so many ideas Magnus. Are you saying none of them are working?"

Magnus huffed a breath "They are helpful Cat and Alec has sleep walked only once in twenty days. Usually he does twice a week"

"And you are complaining because..?" Cat drawled off

"I don't want him to wander around in the nights. It's too dangerous"

Cat hummed "Yeah and by what you told me Alec doesn't prefer doors locked" Magnus nodded "You should have seen the look on his face. It was so heart breaking"

Catarina stared at her friend. The look Magnus had on his face was like as if he was feeling Alec's pain. He cared about him more than he has for anyone "You like him" it wasn't a question and Magnus knew his friend had got him "Yeah I do"

"A lot?"

"A lot"

Catarina smiled as she hugged her friend "Don't worry Magnus. I'll think of something and talk to my seniors at the hospital"

"Thanks Cat"

"Now get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow" Catarina left Magnus's house leaving him with his thoughts

NEXT MORNING

Magnus stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He wasn't able to sleep whole night thinking about Alec. There had to a way to keep him safe. The older man sighed as he turned to his side. His mind desperately trying to think anything that would help the young man.

Magnus laughed a little when he thought Alec. A warm tender and fuzzy feeling shot right up to his heart. He loved seeing Alec blush. He loved his smile, his innocent eyes that held so much care for others. He loved when Alec made breakfast for him. He loved his cooking. He loved when Alec kissed him on his forehead. He loved watching Alec bite his lips when he was nervous. He loved...

Magnus bolted upright realization hitting every nerves on his body. He was unsure of this feeling before but now there was no doubt in his mind

Magnus was in love..

Magnus loved Alec..

Magnus laughed out loud and stood on his bed with a broad smile on his face "I'm in love! Alexander I love you!" he yelled again couple of times all the while jumping on the bed. His phone rang and saw it was Alec calling. Oh boy. Should I say him? No not like this. I'll talk to him when we meet thought Magnus and picked up his cell "Good morning Alexander"

"Good morning Magnus. I hope I didn't disturb you"

"You're always welcome to disturb me"

Alec smiled "Ah...actually if you are not too busy then...ah..would you like to have lunch together"

"YES!" Magnus yelled but then smacked himself on his head "I mean yeah lunch will be great"

"Can you come pick me at the library"

"Sure. I'll be there at one"

"Bye Magnus"

"Bye Alexander" Magnus plopped down on his bed and burried himself under his blanket. His heart was thumping widly in his chest. This was the first time Alec had asked him out and that put him straight to sky nine "I'm gonna say to you Alexander. I love you!" He giggled at the thought and got out of his bed to get ready for his lunch date with Alec

LATER

Alec was alone with Jamie in the library. He placed the last set of books back in the shelf and got down from the ladder. He checked the time again on his watch and frowned. Why was the time moving slow today. He still had fifteen minutes before Magnus would come for their lunch date. He couldn't sleep last night thinking different ways of asking Magnus out for lunch. But after hearing Magnus's voice, everything felt so easy. He had never been comfortable with anyone else before and Alec loved this feeling

"Alec? Have you seen Chipmunks volume 6. I can't find it" a voice came from below and Alec looked down to see Jamie was standing with a pout on his face. He raised his eyebrows in question "Jamie did you first bring the volume 5?"

Jamie nodded "I did Alec! I promise...look I even kept it back in right shelf" the eight year old said with a proud smile on his face. Alec ruffled Jamie's hair "Well done kiddo. But if you had volume 5 in right shelf then it shouldn't be hard to find volume 6"

Jamie shook his head "But I can't find it! Please will you find it for me..please please" Alec rolled his eyes at the kid's drama "Fine! I'll go get it for you. Remember after this it's lunch break. Your mother should be here any minute"

Jamie nodded and ran to find some other books. Alec walked towards the right side of the library where he kept all Chipmunk books. He checked his watch again. He wondered where was Jamie's mother. He found the book he was looking for and replaced the book Jamie had put it upside down

"Hello handsome"

Alec's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice. He stood up to see Magnus standing a feet away with a lovely smile "Sorry I came ten minutes early but I couldn't wait"

Alec stared at the older man getting lost in his beauty. Magnus was looking beautiful with his dark red shirt and black trousers. His features were smooth and eyes shined with love "Hi..you..you are looking fabulous"

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus blushed at the compliment

"Wait for few more minutes. Jamie's mother hasn't come yet and my boss is also gone out..."

"Help me! Somebody help me! Alec!"

Alec's eyes widened "What the hell? Jamie?" he ran towards the voice which now accompanied by loud banging on the door. Magnus followed him closely behind

"Alec help me! Alec!"

Alec skidded to a stop near the bathroom where he could hear Jamie's cries "Jamie? What happened?" he tried to turn the knob but it seemed to be jammed "Jamie!"

"I am locked inside Alec! Please get me out of here!" Jamie yelled as his little hands banged on the door. Alec froze at the all too familiar situation infront of him. This cannot happen. Not again. He felt himself rooted to the spot, his muscles locked with fear

Fear of losing Max all over again...

Magnus moved passed him and tired to turn the knob but It wouldn't budge no matter how many times he tried "Dammit. Alexander I'm go get some help. You stay with the boy"

"No! Magnus no...please Magnus don't leave me..Jamie.." Alec panicked looking at the door where the boy was still pleading for help

"I'll bring some help"

"I can't do this Magnus" Alec's voice sounded small and scared

Magnus cupped Alec's face "Listen to me Alexander..nothing is going to happen...we are going to unlock that door and get Jamie out okay...but I need you to focus...please focus...if you panic then Jamie will panic.."

"I...Magnus..." Alec stuttered and shook in fear

"How big is the bathroom? Are there any windows?" Magnus asked hurriedly. Sweat dripped down from Alec's forehead as he answered "It's a single bathroom. I'm not sure if the window is open"

"Okay no problem..I'm sure he can handle couple of minutes. Stay with him. I'll come back soon"

"Magnus..."

"You can do this Alexander. Just talk to him and keep him calm. I'll be right back" Magnus waited for a nod from the young man and ran outside the library to get some help

"Alec I'm scared! Alec...get me out of here!"

Alec's heart clenched painfully and his eyes shone with tears. He wiped them with his hands and again tried to twist the knob. He will not let it happen again. He will save Jamie "I'll get you out Jamie...just couple of minutes"

"I want mommy...mommy!" Jamie cried harder and it broke Alec's heart. He couldn't wait for Magnus to bring help. He had to do something now! He looked at the wooden board and thought of only solution. He will have to break the damn door "Jamie... listen to me. Get away from the door" Alec yelled from outside

"No...I want mommy...get me out" Jamie sobs grew louder and Alec felt himself panicking again. He took a deep breath "Jamie please...we're friends right? Listen to me buddy. Get away from the door"

Alec waited with baited breath for few seconds. There was a silence at the other end and it was killing him. He looked around if Magnus had come but didn't see anyone "Jamie? Say something"

There was no response from Jamie and dread pooled in Alec's stomach as he banged on the door "Jamie!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends! New chapter! Thanks a lot for reading this story. Your reviews always motivate me to write more so pleassssee keep them going. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Jamie?" Alec banged on the door, heart pounding in his chest "Please answer me buddy...please"

"A...Alec?"

Alec sighed in relief "Thank God..listen Jamie...step away from the door. I'll get you out"

"Promise?"

"Promise kiddo" Alec faintly heard some shuffle at the other end and then Jamie telling him that he had moved in the corner "Okay now close your eyes and face the wall"

"I am scared"

"I know Jamie but you've to be strong. I'm coming in" Alec straightened himself and gave a hard push at the door with his shoulder. Another push and Alec grunted in pain. He took a deep breath and gathered up all his strength and gave a final hard push at the door

The door flew open with a bang and Alec was on his knees. A sharp stinking pain shot up through his shoulder. He clenched his teeth to ride out the pain and caught his shoulder with his left hand

"ALEC!" Jamie yelled and lunged himself on Alec hugging him with his small arms. The boy cried as he buried his face on Alec's shoulder. Alec bit his lips as another wave of pain cursed through his right shoulder "I gotcha you buddy. It's okay..everything is okay"

"Alexander? Oh my God! Did you break the door?" Magnus came with a man who had an axe. Alec looked at the older man "He's safe"

A woman came running and stood beside Magnus "Jamie? What's going on in here?" Jamie broke the hug from Alec and ran towards his mother "Mommy!"

Magnus saw Alec was in pain and having trouble in getting up "Are you alright?" he helped him to stand on his feet and heard a groan escape from the younger man "What's wrong?"

"My...my shoulder" Alec gasped and closed his eyes, the pain getting unbearable. Magnus frowned as he looked at Alec's shoulder. The right one sloped downward than the left one and seemed slightly pushed forward "Jesus! Alexander you've dislocated your shoulder. You need to go to the hospital"

Alec responded by giving a shaky nod. Magnus didn't waste any time further and supported Alec, taking most of his weight. They walked out as quickly as possible and Magnus rushed towards nearest hospital

THREE HOURS LATER

"We're so proud of you Alec" Izzy squeezed her brother's good hand, eyes shone with tears. Magnus had called her and Jace after the doctors took Alec in to reset his shoulder. When the two siblings arrived Magnus explained what happened in the library. At first they were a little shocked but both of them knew Alec did the right thing. He couldn't let the history repeat again

"Thanks Izzy" said Alec who currently was sitting on the hospital bed with his right hand in sling to avoid any movement for couple of days. The calm look on his face wasn't gone unnotice by the three people in the room. They all knew what Alec was feeling and in a way they felt it too. Alec hadn't just saved Jamie, he had saved Max

"Is Jamie okay?" Alec asked looking at Magnus who nodded in response "He is alright Alexander. Would you like to meet him? He's waiting outside with his mother. She wants to thank you"

"Sure"

A minute later Jamie came running inside with his mother following behind "Alec!"

"Hey buddy. Are you okay"

Jamie nodded "You were like superman today. You broke the door ...you are a hero!" the boy squeaked out loud while clapping his hands

"I'm glad you are alright" said Alec and ruffled the boy's hair. Jamie's mother came forward and thanked Alec for saving her son's life.

"Did you get an owie?" Jamie asked pointing at Alec's sling. Jace laughed out loud but got a glare from his big brother. Izzy smiled "Don't worry Jamie. Your friend is going to be fine. He has a hero in his life too" she looked at Magnus and winked who's cheeks turned pink at the compliment. Alec loved the colour on Magnus's face

Jamie and her mother left after saying goodbyes. Alec was discharged in the next hour. Magnus called Luke asking him if he could get rest of the day off. He wanted to spend some time alone with Alec and tell the young man about his feelings

Alec returned home with Jace Izzy and Magnus. He settled on the couch "Sorry we couldn't go out for lunch" Magnus sat beside him adjusting the cushions "It was worth it. I'm glad Jamie is okay"

"Izzy could you make something for us. We both are starving" Alec requested to his sister "Sure Alec. Jace please come and help me" Jace nodded and removed his jacket "Get ready for Jace's special"

Much to Magnus's dislike they decided to hang out together for rest of the day. He wanted to tell Alec about his feelings but he didn't want any audience. They watched TV for rest of the evening. Alec felt his eyes droop as the painkillers were doing it's work. Unconsciously he leaned towards Magnus's shoulder and closed his eyes. The designer felt Alec's weight on him grew heavier and knew he had fallen asleep. He intertwined their hands closed his own eyes

Jace nudged his sister and pointed at the sleeping pair "Awww...they look so cute together" cooed Izzy "Do you think there's something going on with them?"

Jace rolled his eyes and whispered "Duh Iz. It's so obvious. Why do you think Magnus was here all day. He likes our brother and Magnus is good for him. He keeps him happy and did you notice Alec's sleep walks have also lessened after he met Magnus" Izzy nodded "We should talk to Alec about it"

Jace yawned "Right now I gotta get some sleep. Don't forget we've early classes tomorrow" he got up from the chair and switched off the TV "We shouldn't wake them...might disturb their sleep" Izzy agreed and brought a blanket to cover the sleeping pair.

FOUR IN THE MORNING

Magnus shifed and adjusted the blanket as he felt a bit cold. His face scrunched in discomfort when he felt a pull at his blanket. Magnus half opened his eyes not really registering where he was for few seconds until he saw a figure get up from his side

Magnus was wide awake now and he bolted upright to see Alec get up from the couch and walk towards the main door

Damm he's sleep walking again...

Magnus literally jumped up from the couch with his eyes wide and heartbeat racing. He needed to stop Alec from going out but how..

Alec had reached to the main door, his hand moving to open the door. Magnus acted on instinct and ran to stop the young man. He halted when he was an arm away from Alec "Ale..Alexander?" he called out in slow and soft voice

Much to Magnus's surprise Alec's hand stopped at the knob. Magnus bit his lip and tried again "Can you hear me?" he got no response so the older man continued talking softly "Alexander it's me Magnus.. go..go back to sleep...it's okay...you are okay" he saw the young man didn't move from his position. It looked like Alec had become a statue

Magnus was glad atleast Alec wasn't going out but he didn't know what to do next as the young man didn't seem to hear him so he thought of the next best thing "I'm gonna touch you Alexander...I'll take you to bed" very carefully and slowly he placed his shaky hands on Alec's good arm. He just hoped Alec wouldn't wake up in panic

Alec still stood with blank expression. Magnus was again surprised that his action didn't wake or startled the young man. He slowly gave a light pull at Alec's arm and guided him back to his room. He gently laid Alec down on the bed and kept repeating soft words like 'You are okay' and 'you are safe' and ran his fingers on his hair until Alec relaxed and closed his eyes

Magnus sighed in relief. He stared at Alec for long time taking in his smooth features. A smile formed on his face and he felt like a winner. This was new progress in Alec. The young man had listened to him in his sleep and came back to his bed. Finally he found a way to stop Alec from going out. He did it "Now we just have to find a way to know when you wake to sleep walk"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi friends! Thanks a lot for reading this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Wait What!?" asked a shocked looking Jace. His eyes were fixed on his brother "Did you just say Alec listened to your voice and went back to sleep? Is that what you are saying?"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Jace this is the fifth time you are asking me the same question" When everyone woke up in the morning, Magnus very excitedly told Alec and his two siblings how he was successfully able to stop Alec from getting out of the house "First I called out to him...he stopped at my voice but was still sleeping so I gently pulled him back to bed and ran my fingers on your hair until you closed your eyes" he turned to face Alec

Alec blushed when Magnus finished the last part. It may sound cheesy to anyone but to him it meant the world. He too was surprised to know that he was able to hear Magnus's voice in his sleep "Thank you" he said with a smile that was specially meant for Magnus

"Okay that's it! You're not leaving this house ever!" Jace got up from the chair "C'mon Iz let's go to college"

"Jace!" Izzy and Alec yelled at same time but Magnus was smirking as he looked at the young man. Jace raised his hand in air "What? Magnus can help you so he cannot leave. Problem sloved"

"Jace this is ridiculous. Magnus cannot stay here forever" said Izzy. Magnus and Alec both shared the same hurt look on their faces but covered it quickly. Magnus cleared his throat "Listen I may not be the only one who can talk to Alec in his sleep. You two also have to try"

"Oh" said Jace "Yeah didn't think about that. Ofcourse we could try that" Izzy nodded "But we don't know when he wakes up...I mean sleep walks"

"Exactly" agreed Magnus "Our main focus is to find a way to know when he sleep walks"

"We could try that idea of yours..the one with the bell" suggested Jace

"A bell?" asked Alec in confusion. Magnus hummed "Alexander you've to wear a bell when you sleep so when you wake up Jace or Izzy can hear you"

Alec didn't like the idea of wearing a bell around his neck. It sounded little weird but he didn't have a heart to say no to the three people in the room who had woken up early just to have a round table conference on him "Yeah...okay whatever you say" l

Magnus smiled "I'll bring a bell for you when we go for our evening walk" Alec nodded "Okay now you both go to your college and Magnus and I will be at work"

"You should rest for a day" Izzy picked up her bag and straightened her hair

Alec stood and levelled with his sister "I'm fine Iz. I'll take my meds and can work with one hand" Magnus felt proud of the young man. He was a fighter. Just because he sleep walks it doesn't mean that Alec was weak "Let him go guys. He'll be fine" a smile from Alec was all Magnus needed to get through his da

Sun sank down lower in the sky, light of the day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of the night. The air had become cooler and their shadows seem to be longer than themselves as Magnus and Alec met for their evening walk. The designer brought a bell with a thin rope tied to it "I brought the bell for you" he handed the bell to Alec who looked at the piece "I really have to wear this and sleep?"

"C'mon it's not that bad. Alleast you'll be safe" Magnus chewed his bottom lip between his teeth. He was feeling very nervous. The designer thought it was the perfect time to confess his love. They were alone and no one was going to disturb them. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, hands went to straightened his hair for tenth time. If he was reading correct Alec would return his feelings the same way he felt for him.

Alec pocketed the bell "Are you okay?" he saw Magnus was behaving a little odd "You seem a bit different" The older man stopped on his tracks "Um..actually I...I wanted to say something to you"

"Okay..I'm all ears"

Magnus smiled nervously and again bit his lips which were turned red due to his previous chewing on them "I wanted to say that...you and me...us.."

"Magnus what is it?"

"Okay here goes...I lo..."

"Alec!" an high pitched voice was heard from behind. Magnus cursed his luck inwardly and Alec turned around to see Jamie come running towards him "Hi Jamie. What're you doing here?"

Jamie pointed at his right side "I'm playing with my friends in that park. Mommy is talking to Sophie aunty. Come with me!" he squeaked with excitement and jumped on his feet. Before Alec could reply Magnus yelled "No!"

Jamie glared at Magnus with his small eyes and crossed his arms while Alec tried hard not to laugh. Magnus leaned down a little "I'm sorry Jamie but Alexander can't come play with you"

"Why not?" Jamie pouted

"Well because we're having an important discussion"

Jamie took a step forward "Why are you always with my friend? You don't even know his name is Alec"

"What? I...because...okay what?" Magnus stammered and looked af Alec for help. The young man who was enjoying the conversation with a smile finally took pity on Magnus "Jamie he's my friend too. His name is Magnus and he was telling the truth when he said we were talking something important so.."

Jamie stamped his foot on the ground "No no no play with me and my friends. Please Alec. I want my friends to meet my hero"

Alec looked at Magnus apologetically "Can I go. I'll be back soon" Magnus sighed "You don't have to ask Alexander. I'll wait here. Go"

"Yay! Alec let's go" Jamie started pulling Alec and Magnus was left standing alone "Perfect! Absolutely freaking perfect" The designer hated to admit but he was kind of jealous of the little boy. How dare he take his time away with Alec. It had gathered up so much courage and effort to get the words out but Jamie had to come and spoil the mood. Magnus paced on the side walk reciting the words again and again so when Alec comes he would be ready

About half an hour later Magnus saw Alec come running towards him. The young man was panting heavily, his cheeks were deep red in colour and hair messed around in places. His clothes were covered in dirt and Magnus was shocked to his appearance "Alexander? Did you've a fight with someone" he asked worriedly, eyes scanning the young man for any injuries

Alec red cheeks got even more redder "I'm fine...actually I played with Jamie and his friends" he ran his hand on his hair and straightened his clothes "Sorry I couldn't say no. They all practically cornered me and you know how Jamie is...so I played tug of war with the kids and.."

Magnus couldn't hold himself anymore after hearing cute blabber and blurted out "I love you"

Alec felt the world pause around him. He mouth hung open for few seconds and then he closed it only to open it again "Ah...What?"

Magnus nodded "I love you Alexander"

Pause for twenty seconds

Neither of the men said a word as they let the confession hung in the air. The more time went by, the more scared Magnus got. He could feel himself panicking. The next words that he heard shattered all hope he had "I can't.." started Alec

Magnus heart clenched painfully at the rejection. He knew what Alec was going to say next 'I can't love you' or maybe 'I can't do this' and he was not ready for this so the older man stopped him "Oh...I get it...It's okay Alexander. Guess I assumed wrongly. I'm so sorry"

Alec narrowed his eyes "Magnus wait..I..

"I need to get going" Magnus backtracked his steps "Ah..call me. We're still friends right?" he forced a smile on his face "Good..Good night"

Before Alec could stop Magnus quickened his steps and was out of view within seconds. Alec stood shell shocked on the spot "What the hell?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you soooooooo much for reading. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus's eyes were red rimmed as he sat in his car and cried for two hours straight. He didn't want to go back home. The rejection he received from Alec was the most painful one he ever had in his life. He wanted to scream and show his pain to the whole world

"Stupid Stupid"

Magnus chanted to himself in shaky voice. He was a fool to think he read those signs right. Ofcourse Alec wouldn't love him back. Why would anyone love him. He is just an average man who was good for nothing. Magnus slammed on the wheel as more tears leaked out of his eyes. All these weeks they have been meeting and sharing thoughts with each other...Was it all a lie? But Alec was so open and comfortable with him. Then what is the reason behind his rejection

The designer stumbled out of the car, nearly tripping on his way to the front door. Magnus stepped into the apartment and his eyes fell on the couch where Alec had slept the first night. The pain in his heart hit him all over again and he slumped down on his knees and sobbed harder "Why did you do this...Alexander. Why can't you love me? Why?" Chairman meow slowly came and curled up near his owner's leg, providing much needed comfort

In his distress Magnus had forgotten his mobile in the car. A minute later there was a call from Alec which went into miss call list

Alec was seated on his couch when Jace and Izzy came from their part time jobs. The two siblings stopped on their tracks when they saw the haunted look on Alec's face. The two then ran towards their brother "Alec? What happened? Are you alright?" asked Jace

"Look at your eyes. Were you crying?" Izzy asked with concern and worry in her voice. She took the right side of the couch and Jace left "Bro you are scaring us. Talk to us"

Alec hicupped, sniffed and then wiped his nose with his sleeves "M..Magnus.." Jace frowned "Magnus? Did he say something? Did he hurt you?"

Alec shook his head and cried harder "I.. messed up" Izzy got up and brought a glass of water "Drink this and no more crying okay. Tell us what happened" she saw her brother drank the water "He said...when we were walking he said I love you to me"

"What!?" Jace yelled, a smirk forming on his face. Izzy's eyes widened "Alec that's great news" she hugged her brother "Why are you crying? Don't tell me you two had your first fight right after you confessed your love"

There was a pause from Alec before he spoke "I didn't confess...Magnus did"

Jace looked at him with confusion "What? Why?" he demanded

"I couldn't..."

"You don't love him?" Izzy asked softly

"I do! I do love him Iz but when he said I love you...I replied with 'I can't...' I was going to say 'I can't believe it's true' but he didn't let me finish and assumed that I don't want this and ran away from me"

Izzy raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows "Why did you start with I can't?"

"I don't know Iz! It was all so sudden and words just flew out of my mouth" Alec cursed himself for millionth time

"So what? Go talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand" Jace encouraged. Alec bit his lip as new bout of tears fell from his eyes "He's...not picking up my call. He probably hates me"

"No Alec no" Izzy hugged Alec again "Please don't give up so easily. Magnus is perfect for you. Fight for him. It's too late now but talk to him first thing in the morning"

Jace nodded "Izzy is right. You're stronger than this. Don't give up on your love" Alec looked at his brother an "Thank you. I'll talk to him" he pulled Jace to join their hug

FIVE IN THE MORNING

Magnus turned to his right and then to his left. He straightened himself flat on the bed and counted the number of tiles on the ceiling. Though he was emotionally exhausted, Magnus couldn't sleep. His eyes were out of tears making his skin red and blotchy. He sighed and got up to see his cat curled up next to him. Smiling at the sleeping ball of fur Magnus patted on his head "Thanks my friend"

Magnus walked towards the window. Everytime he thought about Alec, a new wave of pain shot in his heart. Why did it have to hurt so much. He sighed and pulled the curtains apart. Magnus's breath caught in his throat when he saw a figure down on the road "You've to be kidding me! Alexander?"

Magnus blinked couple of times to make sure he saw the right face. Yes it was Alec. The designer saw there was no bell on Alec's neck and he was staring at his apartment "Oh Alexander..you are sleep walking again. Why didn't you try the bell?"

Magnus ran outside his house. Even if Alec didn't love him there was no way he was going to leave him alone. He reached down in record time and panted when he was arm away from the young man. Alec was still wearing last night clothes and Magnus's heart clenched. Did his confession triggered the walk. He tried hard not to fall apart again "Alex.. Alexander.. you are okay..you.."

"I'm not sleeping Magnus"

Magnus was completely taken aback. He stared at the young man "What? Then..What are you doing here? Are you crazy? You scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry but.. can we talk?" Alec gulped down the lump in his throat "Please" Magnus frowned "Does Jace know you're here?"

"No. I'll call him later. I need to talk to you now"

Magnus nodded sullenly and motioned Alec to follow him to his apartment. He closed the door when Alec walked in with him "Look Alexander I can understand if you don't want to..."

"I love you"

Magnus was send into the world of numbness. Was his ears ringing or did Alec say I love you to him "What did you say?" his voice barely a whisper

Alec nodded "I love you"

"Is this some kind of a joke you're trying to pull? Coz before you said you can't"

"No Magnus...you got the wrong impression. This is a huge misunderstanding. I was going to say I can't believe it's true but you stopped me" Alec took a step forward "Please Magnus believe me..."

"Please? What please huh? Do you even know how much it hurt when you said I can't!" Magnus took a step back "I thought I lost you forever"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't love you!"

"I love you" Alec said again

"If you did love me you should have said I love you too Magnus. You don't get to start with 'I can't!" Magnus raised his voice unable to hide the tears that formed in his eyes

"Magnus I'm so sorry" Alec pleaded with tears in his eyes

Magnus shook his head "No! I don't love you" tears fell rapidly from his eyes. Alec again reached out to him "Mags..I love you" he repeated like a mantra. This time he was glad the older man didn't move away from him "

"I don't..." Magnus sobbed when Alec cupped his face "I love you Mags" the younger said again softly and pressed their foreheads. He stared deep into red and puffy eyes of the older man "I love..."

Magnus crossed the little gap between them and pressed their lips together. He kissed Alec with everthing he had in him, pouring every emotion and feeling into it. After few seconds of Alec not responding Magnus started to pull back but was stopped by Alec's long arms wrapped around his neck and pulling him back in, their lips connecting and moving in sync

Alec held Magnus close and shivered when the older man digged his fingers on his thin waist and let out a moan. The need to breathe made them break the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together

"I love you Alexander..fuck I love you so much" Magnus whispered and dropped another kiss on Alec's lips. The younger man's heart was beating out of his chest, a smile forming on his chapped lips. Alec carded his fingers on Magnus's soft hair and again brought him closer so he could mold their lips together

"I love you Mags"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi friends! I give you last chapter to this story. A part of me didn't want to post this chapter as it will remind me that it's over. Gonna miss writing this fic. A huuuuuuuuge heartfelt thanks to all my awesome readers especially FeiryDaisy ForeverAReader17 and willsonny who have left reviews from the start of this story. Thank you soooooo much. Thanks to all who have favourite and followed this fic.**

 **There is a time gap in between as Alec's problem cannot be sloved in one day. I didn't go in detail with his sleep walks as it may sound repetitive. Hope that's ok.**

 **On with the last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec and Magnus somehow made it to the couch while never breaking the kiss. Alec let the older man take control who deepened the kiss. They fell back on the couch with Alec sitting on Magnus's lap. He shifted a bit and felt a warm pair of hands circle on his hips which were now slowly moving under the hem of his T-shirt

Alec let out a frustrated groan when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled back panting. Magnus smriked when he saw how Alec looked. His face was flushed, lips red swollen and eyes filled with lust making him look deliciously sexy "I love you" he ran his thumb over Alec's lower lip

Alec blushed and pecked his thumb "I love you too. I should answer my call. It must be Jace" The older man nodded and let go of Alec's waist

"Hello...Hi Jace" Alec pulled the phone away from his ears when there was a loud yell at the other end "What the hell Alec! Where are you? Are you okay?" Jace raised his voice and then Alec heard Izzy's voice "Tell him he's grounded for next month for scaring the hell out of us!"

"Please Jace calm down. I'm fine and with Magnus"

Jace again yelled "Magnus? But then why he's not answering my calls?" Alec faced the designer "Where's your phone. Jace's been calling you"

Magnus checked his pocket and then remembered he left the phone in his car "I forgot my phone in the car" Alec now knew why Magnus didn't answer him before "Jace he forgot his phone in the car. I'm sorry but you know I had to talk to Magnus"

"And?"

Alec rolled his eyes "We talked"

Izzy yelled "Did you kiss him or did he kissed you first?"

"Jace is the speaker on?" asked Alec turning a deep shade of red. Magnus smiled as he came close and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist "I love you" he mouthed

"I am coming in an hour" said Alec barely able to concentrate on what his brother was saying. He loved the feeling of Magnus holding him with his warm breaths hitting on his cheeks "Tell Jace you'll be back in two hours" he whispered huskily

Alec heard laughters and cheers at the other end before he pressed the red button. He gave a shy smile and Magnus kissed his cheeks "They say you fall in love only once but everytime I look at you...I fall in love all over again"

"You're the only person that can make my heartbeats faster and slower at the same time" confessed Alec and shared another long kiss with Mag..with his boyfriend

EVENING AT NINE

"Guys I look like a cow with a bell" Alec pouted pointing at the bell on his neck. Magnus sighed "Alexander you've to try this"

"But.."

Jace patted his brother's back "It looks good on you. Besides I thought you loved cows" he winked at Alec only to get a glare from the older one

Izzy giggled "There's no harm in trying big brother" Alec huffed "Fine!" Magnus kissed Alec on his forehead "I'm so proud of you. Thanks"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jace came barging into Alec's room "Alec?"

Alec sat upright on his bed "No Jace I'm not sleep walking"

"I heard the bell"

Alec shot his brother an irritated look "Can't I just turn to my side?" Jace nodded "Sure. Chill buddy" he closed the door

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Izzy pushed open the door and saw Alec standing near his bed "Alec?"

"I'm awake Iz!"

"But I heard the bell"

Alec bit his lower lip in anger "A man has needs Izzy" he pointed at the bathroom. Izzy gave an apologetic smile and closed the door

TWO HOURS LATER

Jace and Izzy both simultaneously stepped into Alec's room who glared at his two younger siblings "No I'm not sleep walking! I have to sleep before I start to walk! And guess what? It's really uncomfortable. The bell poked me twice in my chest. I can't sleep like this and I'm disturbing you both"

Izzy looked at her brother. She knew how hard it must be for him. Alec was beating himself on the fact that he was causing trouble to them. The guilt was clear on his face "Hey Alec" she said softly and walked towards him "It's okay if you don't want to wear the bell"

pJace nodded "We'll find another way bro" Alec's head hung low "I'm sorry for yelling at you both" he removed the bell and placed it on top of the drawer "Please go back to sleep. I'll be fine"

Izzy nodded "Good night"

NEXT DAY AT MAGNUS'S HOUSE

"I'm sorry Alexander. I didn't know the bell would be so uncomfortable" Magnus said with a guilty tone and Alec immediately caught his hand "Don't blame yourself Mags. You're only trying to help"

Magnus felt defeated from inside "Guess I think our other option like hanging the bell on the door also rules out"

Alec nodded "The main door is too far from Jace and Izzy's room. Don't think they'll be able to hear it" he ran his hands on his face feeling frustrated and tired

"I'll do some more research. There has to be a way" Magnus said with determination and confidence in his voice. Alec gazed into the older man's eyes. There was nothing but love for him "I'm so lucky to have you in my life"

Magnus leaned in and whispered near Alec's lips "I think I'm the lucky one" he kissed the young man and Alec happily participated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus continued to search for any solution. It had been over fifteen days since their love confession and Alec hadn't sleep walked yet. Though at the end of the month he did receive a frantic call from Izzy that Alec had again walked out and Jace had gone in search of him. Magnus too got ready in no time, his heart pounding in his chest and mentally praying to the God to keep Alec safe

Magnus or Jace couldn't find Alec. When both men were thinking worse case scenario, Magnus's cell rang. It was from Izzy. When he picked up, the older man sighed in relief when he heard Alec's voice at the other end "I'm back at home"

Apparently Alec was found by local police who were doing night patrolling. The cops found Alec's behaviour odd and shook him roughly by his arm. This caused Alec to wake up in panic. It took nearly ten minutes to calm him down and only then he was able to explain his situation. The cops then dropped Alec back to his house.

The moment Magnus entered the house he lunged at Alec and hugged him tightly "I was so scared when we couldn't find you" Alec's eyes were wet "I'm sorry"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus and Alec became more close to each other. It had been wonderful two months of their lives. On the start of third month Magnus asked Alec to move in with him. The younger answered him with a kiss. His last night in the house, Alec was sleep walking again. Jace was studying for his test when he saw him walk towards the door. Jace remembered how Magnus had coaxed Alec to sleep so he talked softly and gently pulled his brother back to bed. Jack covered Alec with a blanket "Goodnight big brother"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus was working on his designs. It had been a month since him and Alec had moved in together. During this time Alec had sleep walked twice. One time Magnus had gotten up in time to coax the young man back to sleep but the second time Magnus had woken up to see an empty bed. He was terrified and just when he picked up his keys, Jace called him and informed that Alec had sleep walked to their house and was safe

One time Alec had a nightmare in which he yelled Max's name. Magnus had a hard time in calming the young man. He cried along with Alec and together they stayed up whole night where Magnus told stories of his childhood until Alec fell asleep early morning

A knock to the door broke Magnus out of his thoughts "May I come in Magnus?"

Magnus looked up to see Catarina was standing on the entrance "Hi Cat. Please come in" he got up to greet his friend "What brings you here?"

Catarina had a broad smile on her face "This deserves a celebration my friend" Magnus was confused "What are you talking about?"

"I know how you always worry about Alec's sleep walking. Soooooo..." Cat drawled off grinning and Magnus's eyes lit up "You've found a solution!"

THAT EVENING AT MAGNUS'S HOUSE

"Magnus I can't believe this. You finally did it!" Alec threw himself on the older man and hugged him tightly, happy tears fell from his eyes. Magnus tightened his hold, shedding tears of his own "Well technically Cat did it bit still I'm so happy Alexander"

Catarina had brought a new device that was recently launched in the market. The device was to be attached to the main door. It had sensors in them that were connected with a watch. Magnus had to where the watch when he sleeps at night which will beep loudly everytime the main door is unlocked. That way he will know Alec has woken up to sleep walk. It was perfect solution.

Alec kissed Magnus passionately. He pulled away after few seconds "Thank you Mags. You've done so much for me. You've showed me life.. joy and a hope to have a happy future together. I love you so much"

Magnus ran his hand on Alec's cheek "I love you too Alexander. You don't have to thank me. You're my world. My happy world. You are welcome to stay in my heart and life forever" Alec gave a watery laugh and kissed Magnus again "Can't wait to share this news with Jace and Izzy"

"Sure...we can do that tomorrow morning. Right now I'm in mood to celebrate" Magnus started kissing Alec's jaw and moved down to his throat "I want you so badly" he bit the smooth pale skin and earned a needy moan from the younger man "Mags...let's go to bed"

"With pleasure" Magnus pushed Alec never breaking his hold on him and kicked the door close with his leg. It was time to celebrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus and Alec have been married for one year now. Alec still walks in his sleep but he never makes it out of the house as Magnus wakes up in time due to the loud beeping on his watch and is ready to stop Alec and coax him back to sleep. They are happy in their life because they have each others support. Magnus makes Alec complete and Alec makes Magnus's life beautiful to live.

THE END :-)))

 **There is no permanent solution for sleep walking so I left that part open. I hope the ending wasn't rushed. I didn't want to drag this story unnecessarily. Please please leave a review one last time :-)))**


End file.
